la vie de kara
by meg1287
Summary: ceci est ma premiere histoire résumé: kara est la meilleur amie de Santana lopez depuis qu'elles ont 6 ans, elle vont dans la meme ecole et leur vie va changer depuis cette fameuse soiree chez Santana...
1. la découverte

ceci est ma premiere histoire alors soyer gentils et mettez des review :D

Je suis en cours de math la matière que je déteste le plus, car je ne comprends rien. Rectification je comprends c'est juste que rendue au examen je poche, je ne comprends rien ou pense comprendre et le rate, bref la vie pour être tellement dur pour certain. Au moins, elle m'a donné plein d'autres talents et je ne parle pas juste pour l'école, dans le milieu artistique ou sportif. Par exemple je suis une incroyable danseuse, chanteuse (pas pour mon frère par contre), je joue au volley-ball c'est un des seuls sport que je maîtrise parfaitement avec le basket, je suis bonne en français mais je crois que je vais m'arrêter là. Je vais continuer les présentations j'ai un frère comme mentionné plus haut il s'appelle Charlie. Il a 19 ans, il a 1 ans et quelques mois de plus que moi, ce qui me donne 17 ans, pas plus. Charlie est comment disons … protecteur dans un sens. Il veille toujours à ce que je sois parfaitement heureuse et s'il voit que quelqu'un me faire de la peine, il fait tout pour la « détruire ». Il m'aime oui moi aussi d'ailleurs sinon il m'énerverait au plus haut point. Mon père quant à lui est médecin et ma mère travail comme contable (dommage qu'elle ne met pas laisser de son don pour le math). Il y a ma grand-mère que j'aime le plus au monde. C'est la dernière qui me reste les autres sont tous morts je peux tout lui dire même qu'à un certain moment quand j'étais qu'un petit bébé c'est elle qui m'a élevé, car ma mère était en dépression parce que mon père est redevenue alcoolique suite que ma mère a appris qu'il l'a trompait. Mais c'est du passé elle lui a pardonné pour les bonnes raisons et maintenant ils filent le parfait amour et je suis contente de les voir. J'ai la chance d'être en parfaite condition avec ma famille, les heures de repas sont fantastique. Contrairement à d'autre famille alors oui je me trouve chanceuse. Oh, j'avais presque oubliée de me présenter : je m'appelle Kara. Psychologiquement j'ai un caractère doux et c'est rare que je me fâche. Physiquement, j'ai les cheveux blond, longs, les yeux bleu ou vert, ils sont pairs et je suis plutôt grande, 1 mètre 73. Et c'est moi qui va vous raconter tout ce que je vis dans ma vie cette année en secondaire 5.

Je me réveille suite à ce que mon cadrant sonne pour aller à l'école. Je me lève lentement, et va prendre une bonne douche chaude pour me réveiller (et me laver). Lorsque j'ai fini je m'habiller de mon débardeur lilas avec mes jeans noir (des skinny en passant), je décents ensuite dans la cuisine pour déjeuner avec mon frère.

-Alors bien dormit?, me demande-t-il

-Oui merci et toi?

- Super. Alors après l'école est-ce que je t'attends avec la voiture ou non?

-Non, merci Santana et moi on va sortir et je vais aller chez elle après.

-D' accord. Mais ne rentre pas trop tard ce soir.

-Arrête veux-tu, tu n'es pas papa.

-Je sais...

Vers 8h30 on part pour l'école. Tout le long du trajet je chante pour l'énerver. En plus c'est ma chanson qui passe à la radio : Hall of Fame . Arriver je rejoins Santana a mon casier et on se donne l'accolade c'est notre petit rituel. C'est m'a meilleur ami depuis que j'ai 6 ans quand elle a emménagé à Los Angeles. Elle est métisse, elle a des origines américaine, allemande, portugaise et noir. Je l'adore, elle est tellement belle. C'est une des personnes les moins pudiques que je connaisse. Elle a tellement de cœur, par contre il ne faut pas la contrarier car elle est très dure et méchante quand elle veut. Je peux comprendre elle vient Lima Heighs Adjacente. Elle parle aussi couramment espagnole, bref après l'avoir rejoint on va à notre premier cours de la journée qui est espagnole.

-Alors comment a été la fin de semaine, lui ai-je demandé

-Super mais tu m'as manqué, toi ?

-Bien aussi, toi aussi tu m'as énormément manqué !

-Tu viens toujours chez moi après l'école

-Oui c'est sûr. N'oublie pas que ce à 14h on a notre pratique de voley-ball.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier

-j'en sais rien mais te connaissant…

-Quoi ! Attend un peu voir.

Elle me donne une bonne bine sur l'épaule, sa façon de me dire qu'elle m'aime. Bizarre je sais. Apres tous nos cours très ennuyant et notre pratique de volley-ball on se rend chez Santana pour se laver, parce que les douches communes ce n'est pas trop mon fort comparé à elle mais elle me respecte donc on la prend chez elle. Arriver je dis bonjour à sa mère et on monte dans sa chambre. Sa chambre est magnifique elle a même sa propre salle de bain. Donc elle peut avoir la paix ! Nous sommes recouverte de sueur avec encore notre uniforme. Elle commence à se déshabiller devant moi. Je commence à la regarder et je suis incapable de détourné le regard. Elle a un corps de rêve. Bronze avec ses abdos qui commencent sérieusement à apparaitre.

-Tu devrais fermer la bouche et essuyer la bave qui coule. Me dit-elle en riant.

J'adore son rire il est adorable mais elle a raison…

-Je t'aurais bien demandé si tu voulais la prendre avec moi mais la si tu es pour faire cette tête laisse faire.

-Non excuse-moi.

Elle me fait un de ses incroyables sourires et je lui rends. En sous-vêtements elle va dans sa salle de bain et commence à prendre sa douche. Je me déshabille jusqu'à ce que je sois en sous-vêtements à mon tour.

-Kara pourrais-tu me donner ma serviette je l'ai oublié sur la chaise s'il te plait.

-D'accord. Je te l'apporte.

La salle de bain est remplie de buer mais je parviens à l'a distingué. Je lui tends et elle sort. Je rentre à mon tour dans la douche et me lave.

- Je ne l'ai pas oublié la serviette MOI.

-C'est ça.

Je commence à me laver et ensuite sort. Je mets la serviette autour de moi et sort de la salle de bain. San est vêtu d'un simple t-shirt blanc un peu trop grand pour elle et des joggings ce qui me surprend un peu, car elle est du genre chic et bien vêtu sauf en ma compagnie. Elle me tend un chandail noir avec un short. On a toujours eu la même grandeur et le même poids.

-Merci, lui dit-je.

-Derrien ça me fait plaisir. Pendant que j'y pense veux-tu coucher ici ce soir.

-Oui, je veux bien mais je vais appeler mes parents pour qu'il le sache et qu'il m'apporte du

linge.

-Je peux te passer des vêtements.

-Super alors, tu me passe le téléphone ?

Apres cinq bonnes minutes au téléphone ils ont accepté ce qui nous rend super heureuse moi et San. Apres des minutes à parler de tout et de rien et a rire comme de vraie folle elle me dit :

-Ka, je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçons de ma vie contrairement à toi avec Jérémie, alors peux-tu m'aider.

Je suis surprise à cette révélation, une fille comme elle peut tout avoir et je dis bien tout.

-Je ne comprends pas tous les garçons se battent pour toi.

-Je sais mais ils me veulent tous pour la même raisons : mon corps et ma popularité. Je veux embrasser le bon et qu'il m'aime comme moi je vais l'aimer mais bref je peux te demander ce que je voulais tout a l'heure. Promet moi aussi que tu ne me jugeras pas.

-Je te le promets et jamais je vais te juger !

-D'accord, alors est-ce que ça te dérangerais que je t'embrasse au cas où un jour ou dans un futur proche je sois prête.

Je reste bouche bée par cette demande. Je suis en même temps au fond de moi heureuse de pouvoir l'embrasser.

-Oui pas de problème. Vas-y.

Elle me fait un sourire et je lui rends. Voyant qu'elle ne fait rien je prends sa joue et la tire vers moi tranquillement avec un regard pour lui montrer que tout va bien aller. Nos lèvres se touche presque et lorsqu'elles se touchent j'ai une de ces sensations. Apres quelques seconde qui pour moi mon sembler une éternité on arrête et elle me regarde avec ses beaux grands yeux brun foncé.

-Merci, j'ai aimé ça…. Euh non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… en fin tu embrasses très bien mais…

-C'est correcte, moi aussi j'ai aimé et tu embrasses très bien toi aussi. Tu n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur. Même si ça m'a enfin permis de t'embrasser, dis-je avec un petit amusement.

C'est là qu'elle me ré embrasse mais avec plus de rigueur et de volonté. Je prends sa nuque pour mettre à notre baiser un peu plus de force.

-Désole, me dit-elle

-Non c'était très bon.

Elle me sert dans ses bras et je me sens envahie par sa chaleur. C'est à ce moment-là que tout a changé

J'avoue que ca commence raide mais mon histoire va de plus en plus evoluer, je le sais parce que jai envriron 5 chapitre d'avance. les personnage du glee club vont apparaite plus loin donc soyer patient et comme vous avez pu le remarquer Kara est une genre de Brittany mais intelligente donc a la rochaine soit tres prochainement


	2. le jeu

. Toute la nuit nous avons dormis collé, elle le bras part dessus moi. Le lendemain matin était plutôt normal. Comme d'habitude on ces réveiller l'une dans les bras de l'autre mais contrairement à avant j'avais des sortes de papillons dans le ventre. On s'habille et on va prendre le petit déjeuner. On se rend à l'école et on fait nos court normal mais tout au long de la journée je ne pouvais pas arrête de la regarder. Elle ma même demander si elle avait quelque chose dans le visage, je suis devenue toute rouge. A la fin de la journée je suis rentrée plutôt silencieuse avec mon frère. Je suis monte dans ma chambre mais après environ 2h, après que mes parents et mon frère soient partie faire des commissions je suis allé chez Santana. Je voulais parler. Arrivé chez elle je cogne à la porte et sa mère me répond.

-Bonjour, Kara, comment vas-tu.

-Bien et vous. Est-ce que San est là.

-Oui, elle est dans sa chambre monte.

-Merci.

Je monte rapidement dans sa chambre et cogne.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer.

-Oui bien sûr entre. Que fais-tu ici.

-J'avais besoin de te parler. Apres hier soir, enfin notre baiser j'ai comme une sorte

d'attachement à toi… enfin je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça…

-Je dois dire que moi aussi j'ai beaucoup apprécié…

Je lui coupe la parole en l'embrassent. Il y avait des feux d'artifices dans ma tête. Apres quelques secondes je la lâche et la regarde. Elle a l'air surprise mais un sourire apparait tranquillement sur ses lèvres. Elle me rend l'appareille si on veut. Elle me ré embrasse mais avec plus de rigueur que le mien. Elle est vraiment douée. Je la serre dans mes bras et je la sens en train de pousser mes lèvres avec sa langue. Je reste un peu figer mais la fait entré dans ma bouche et elle me donne de petit coup de langue. J'aime ça. Debout devant son lit elle commence à baisser ses mains vers mes fesses et les flattent. Je fais pareil. Apres je monte mes mains le long de son dos pour aller vers sa nuque et je lui donne de petits baiser dans le coup. Elle me murmure à l'oreille :

-Si j'avais su que tu venais ici pour m'embrasser et pour nous peloter un peu je me serais habiller un peu plus sexy.

Je ris et je lui réponds qu'elle est déjà assez sexy comme ça sinon je lui aurais déjà enlevé tous ses vêtements.

-Parce que tu VAS enlever tous mes vêtements.

Je deviens rouge. Je continue à lui donner des baiser dans le cou et elle émet un gémissement ce qui m'excite. Je lui enlève son chandail et elle suit en enlevant le mien. Elle se met à me donner des baisers partout sur le corps et sur les seins (même si je suis en brassière). Je gémis à mon tour. Elle descend tranquillement en me donnant des becs et quand elle arrive à mes jeans elle défait la ceinture et me l'ai enlève. Elle enlève ensuite les siennes, alors on finit tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Je la prends dans mes bras jusqu'à la soulever et je la couche sur son lit. Je suis couchée sur elle et je lui donne plein de becs partout sur ses abdos. Elle aime vraiment ça, elle gémit sans cesse presque. Elle enlève mon soutien-gorge. Je me retrouve donc à moitié nu sur elle.

-Fait moi l'amour, s'il te plait, Kara, dit-elle la respiration saccadée

Je suis surprise mais j'en ai très envie aussi de lui faire. Je ne sais seulement pas comment mis prendre. Elle gémit d'envie et je ne veux pas la faire patiente trop longtemps. Je descends alors tranquillement le long de son corps en lui donnant plein de baiser j'arrête au niveau des seins et lui enlève son soutien-gorge. Je me mets à lui lécher les tetons durcis mais je sens ses mains sur ma tête pour me dire d'aller directement vers le bas. Rendue ou son sexe je me rends compte qu'il est tout humide. J'enlève sa petite culotte et elle gémit plusieurs fois de suite. Je commence par rentrer un doigt mais je fais attention puisque je sais que c'est sa première fois, donc je lui laisse le temps de s'habituer.

-Vas- y Ka j'en veux plus !

Ensuite deux

-Mon dieu que c'est bon…

Je la sens sur le bord de venir alors je mets ma main sur sa bouche juste à temps, car elle vient. Je sens son liquide chaud sur mes doigts. Je me remonte vers elle et l'embrasse avec la langue bien sûr.

-Mon dieu que c'était bon, me dit-elle.

-J'ai ben vue ça, lui dis-je en souriant.

-C'est à mon tour de te le faire maintenant.

Elle me met sur le dos et embarque sur moi. Elle me donne d'immense baiser sur le corps et sur les seins avec lesquels elle joue. Elle va ensuite à genoux au bout du lit et m'attire vers elle. J'écarte alors les jambes et elle me les prend et me donne pleins de baiser a l'intérieur des cuisses. Elle enlève ma petite culotte et commence à faire des mouvements circulaires avec sa langue. Mon dieu que c'est bon. Je gémis plusieurs fois et viens ensuite. Elle remonte le long de mon corps et elle se colle sur moi. Nos deux corps son nu et ne font qu'un. Sa mère qui je crois ma entendue nous demande si tout va bien et on répond que oui, un peu gêné.

-Je ne croyais pas que tu étais aussi bonne !

-Voyons dont, moi non plus … même pour une débutante.

Je la regarde avec un sourire qui veut tout dire. Je l'aime tellement mais j'ai encore peur de lui dire. De voir le regard des autres sur moi. Même si je sais qu'elle ne laissera personne me faire du mal mais c'est trop dur encore.

-Je crois que je ne devais pas t'arder à partir. Je n'es pas laisser de message à mes parents pour leur dire que j'étais ici.

-D'accord vas- y, me répond t- elle.

Je me rhabille sous son regard, je lui donne un dernier baiser passionné et m'en vas. Rendu chez moi je me rends compte qu'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés avec un petit soulagement. Je monte dans ma chambre et va me coucher. Je m'endors en pensant à elle. Elle me manque déjà. Les jours qui suivirent étaient plutôt normal sauf que lorsqu'on était seul on s'embrassait et on a refait l'amour la fin de semaine qui a suivi. Le mardi soir j'étais seul avec Charlie après l'école et je lui ai demandé une question un peu bizarre.

-Charlie, toi si tu avais été….. Gay aurait tu attendue longtemps avant de faire ton coming- out ?

-C'est quoi cette question… ne me dit pas que…

-Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est une question comme ça !?

-D'accord. Bien, je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas gay. Tu me fais rire avec t'es questions à cinq cent.

-Désolé, lui dis- je.

Le lendemain, après l'école San et moi sommes allé à la pratique de volley sur le sable en plus. Dehors, il fessait super beau. Chaud aussi. Nous avons joué ensemble. C'était trop drôle. Elle avait plus de difficulté qui moi, parce que je joue plus souvent qu'elle. En plus on était tous en maillot de bain, donc je pouvais admirée ses abdos et son beau corps bronzé. Pendant la pause, nous sommes rentrées à l'intérieur de l'école. Elle est allée boire et moi aussi. Elle m'a attirée dans les toilettes en fessant bien attention pour bien fermé et barré la porte derrière nous. J'avais très chaud et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Ce moment avait été fantastique. Elle m'avait entrainée dans une cabine pour ce changé et elle m'a assise sur le banc. Elle s'est ensuite assise sur moi et m'embrassait. Nous étions en maillot et je pouvais sentir toute la chaleur sur moi. Elle avait les jambes chaque côté de moi. Elle commença par me donner plein de baiser dans le cou, passant par la suite sur mes lèvres avec sa langue et elle m'embrassa le dessus des seins. Mon dieu que c'était bon ! Je ne m'étais jamais douté qu'elle ferait ça un jour. Elle commença à gémir un peu et juste l'entendre j'ai cru que j'allais jouir. C'était fou. Je mis mes mains dans son dos et les glissa ensuite vers sa nuque pour mettre plus de passion à notre baiser. Je jouais un peu avec ses cheveux et alla ensuit vers ses fesses. Elle passa ses doigts dans ma fente et me fessait jouir. C'était si bon je fis pareil après et nous sommes sorties après l'air de rien. J'ai adoré ça. Pas seulement ce qu'on a fait mais notre petit jeu de cachette.

-Je t'aime, Santana Marie Lopez.

-Moi aussi, Kara Morris.

Elle me sourit, un sourire parfait, un sourire qui laisse paraître ses belles dans blanches. Cette fille est parfaite me dit- je. Nous avons fini la pratique l'air de rien et nous sommes rentrées chez nous, chaqu'un a sa propre maison. Elle m'a donné une petite tape sur les fesses comme d'habitude et je lui ai sourie. Je suis rentrée et je vais dans le salon écoutée **Les frères Scott**, mon émission préféré. Ma mère vient ensuite me rejoindre.

-Alors comment a été ta journée ?

-Super bien et toi ?

-Oui, merci tu sais que dans trois jours c'est ton anniversaire, alors veux- tu quelque chose en particulier ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Seulement un petit souper en famille et invité San à dormir.

-D'accord, tu lui en parleras debord.

-Oui, promis, maintenant tu me laisse écouter mon émission tranquille ?

-Oui, c'est bon je m'en vais mais ne fait pas ton devoir trop tard !

-Oui, oui.

Je finis d'écouté mon émission et vas ensuite faire mon devoir de français. Après avoir tout fait je me mets en pyjama et vas trouver mon frère dans sa chambre qui joue au Xbox.

- salut, tu viens jouer ?

- Oui c'est sûr. J'ai besoin de ma dose de jeux vidéo avec mon frère au moins une fois par semaine.

-alors, viens

Je m'installe à côté de lui et on joue jusqu'à environ 23h. Je lui dis bonne nuit et vas me coucher. Une chance que demain on est samedi.


	3. la révélation

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, en sentant la lumière du soleil sur mon visage. Je m'étire un peu le cou et regarde l'heure. 11h45. Mon dieu ce n'est pas dans mes habitude mes semble. Bref, je me lève lentement et descend en- bas rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine. Je la vois en train de faire a diner et je me sens un peu coupable.

-Bonjour, maman, dis-je

-Tien si ce n'est pas ma belle marmotte qui se lève enfin.

-Oui, désolé de mettre levé aussi tard, dis-je avec une pointe de culpabilité.

-C'est pas grave voyons mais n'en prend pas une habitude. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

-Oui, je sais.

Je vais me prendre un bol de céréale et va le manger.

-À oui c'est vrai Santana à appeler elle voudrait que tu la rappelle. Elle ne m'a pas de quoi elle voulait mais tu lui demanderas pour ta fête.

Dès que j'entends cette nouvelle je me dépêche de finir mon bol de céréale et vas l'appeler. Je compose le numéro et attends.

-Oui allo ?

-San, c'est moi tu m'as appelé ?

- À Ka, oui je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller magasiner aujourd'hui avec moi ?

-Oui' c'est sûr. On se rejoint là-bas ?

-Ouais alors on se dit pour 2h ?

-OK. A plus tard.

J'ai tellement hâte ça n'a pas de sens. Je vais me laver, je m'habille, je dîne puisque le diner est près et je regarde l'heure 1h30. Je décide d'aller me brosser les dents pour sauver du temps et je pars finalement en voiture. Et oui j'ai une voiture mon père me l'a offert pour mes 17 ans. Et je dis bien mon père car ma mère n'est toujours pas d'accord mais je la prends quand même. Je démarre et roule.

Arriver je gare ma voiture et rentre. Elle n'est toujours pas là donc je l'attends, comme toujours. Elle n'est jamais à l'heure donc ça ne me surprend même pas. Après environ 5 min je la voie arriver. Elle est trop belle. Comme toujours en fait mais…. En tout cas.

-Salut, dis-je en lui fessant la bise.

-Eh, je suis contente que tu es acceptée.

-Je n'aurais jamais refusé. Bon alors tu viens j'ai déjà assez perdu du temps à t'attendre.

-Quoi ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est ma mère qui conduit vraiment mais vraiment pas vite.

Je la prends par le bras et la tire. Elle tire un peu mais lâche prise. Nous passons au moins 2h au centre commercial à faire les boutiques. Je lui dis que je suis tannée mais elle m'astine pour rester encore 1h (elle est une fashion victime). Elle finit quand même par lâcher prise. Par contre, elle fait une dernière boutique.

Elle vient de rentrer dans la cabine pour essayer une robe. Je prends un magasine qui traine et essaye de le lire pour essayer de ne plus penser au fait qu'elle va être nue de l'autre côté de ce rideau. Même pas 1 minute plus tard j'entends le bruit de son jean tomber par terre. Ouf. J'essaie tout de suite de me reconcentrer dans mon magasine mais une voix me parle.

-Kara, peux-tu venir m'aider s'il-te-plaît.

-oui, un instant.

Ok on dirait que je parlais au téléphone, étrange.

Je rentre dans la cabine et je la voie dos à moi, elle me regarde dans le miroir mais je bloque totalement quand je voie son dos nue puisque ça robe n'est pas attachée.

-euh… Kara tu veux bien me fermer ma robe ?

Je me réveille et la voie avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, qui se moque de moi. Je m'avance tranquillement et prend ses cheveux pour les tasser et mettre sa nuque à nu. Je prends ensuite la fermeture éclair entre mon pouce et mon index et la lève tranquillement en faisant exprès de la frôler. Je lève la tête deux secondes pour la regarder et je la voie les yeux clos, les lèvres entre ouverte et rouge. Cette vision me fait chaude dans le dos. Lorsque, je suis rendu au bout elle lève son regard vers moi et je peux y voir tout le désir du moment. C'est lors là que je me penche et viens embrasser son cou. Elle ferme instantanément les yeux. Je déplace mes lèvres de la base de son cou à son oreille où je prends son lobe entre mes dents et le mordille pour ensuite le lécher. Je fais ensuite la même chose mais à la base de son cou pour y laisser un magnifique suçon. Je commence aussi à balader mes mains sur ses hanches et son ventre plat et ferme mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps bien longtemps qu'elle se retourne pour plaquer nos lèvres ensemble. Je gémis suite à ces retrouvailles. Dieu qu'elles m'avaient manqué. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant que je sente sa langue parce qu'elle vient très, très rapidement. Je remets mes mains sur ses hanches mais peu de temps après je les déplace vers ses reins et ensuite ses fesses. Je l'entends gémir fortement ce qui m'excite plus que je le suis déjà. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être en position de supériorité, parce que d'habitude c'est San qui prend le dessus, je ne m'en plein pas mais aujourd'hui je viens de changer d'idée car l'entendre gémir à mes moindres faits et gestes m'excite vraiment. Elle vient ensuite mettre ses mains sur mes seins mais pas longtemps car une employer viens nous interrompre.

-Est-ce que ça va ici ? Besoin d'aide ?

Je me décolle très rapidement en entendant la voix de la fille de qui laisse Santana perplexe.

-Euh, non, merci madame on sort, dis-je

-Parfait, dit-elle

San, se place comme un mannequin et prend la pose puis me dit

-Alors, je la prends ?

-Absolument !

Je sors ensuite pour qu'elle se rhabille. Lorsqu'elle sort, elle va payer, me prend par le bras et m'entraine vers la sortie du centre commercial. Elle ne parle pas tout le long du trajet ce qui m'inquiète. Dehors elle me lâche et attend que je l'amène à ma voiture et va ensuite là porter chez elle. Arrivé devant sa maison elle débarque prend ses sacs et me regarde.

-San, après demain je fête ma fête veux-tu souper chez nous et couché ?

-Oui, c'est sûr.

Elle me sourit et part. Je la regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rentré et part chez moi. Son attitude me tracasse. J'aurais dû lui demandé pourquoi elle était si bête. En plus, on sortait d'un moment chaud… bref je rentre, et je n'ai pas le temps de déposer mes sacs que ma mère est là et commence à me parler d'un ton pressé.

-À enfin te voilà ! Je n'ai pas réussi à te rejoindre !

-Oui désolé, j'ai vu que mon téléphone était mort que lorsque je suis partie.

-Bref va vite faire ta chambre et le sous-sol parce que ta tante Meredith et tes cousin vont venir couchés tout la fin de semaine ! Et ils arrivent à 19h donc tu as environ 2h pour tout faire alors ne traine pas !

-Quoi, et mon anniversaire je viens de demander à San pour samedi et elle a acceptée !

-Je sais, je suis désole mais j'en ai parlé avec ton père et on va te fêter ici avec tes cousin, cousine et Santana et le soir tu iras dans un hôtel avec elle. Ton père et moi on va payer.

Attendez ! Une nuit complète avec San dans un hôtel ! Trop hot !

-D'accord, j'accepte, merci.

Je monte dans ma chambre faire le ménage, une chance pour moi que je fais déjà mon lit et que je ne suis pas bordelique. Ensuite je vais arranger le sous-sol et vas prendre ma douche pour être propre pour les accueillir. Quand j'ai tout fini il me reste environ 10 min donc je texte San pour lui dire la nouvelle. Elle est aussi contente que moi. Elle me demande c'est le quel hôtel mais puisque moi non plus je ne le sais pas je vais demander à ma mère et elle me dit que ça va être l'hôtel le plus chic de Hollywood ! Merci de faire des emplois qui paie ! Je lui ai aussi demande pourquoi elle avait été bête (San) mais elle ne mas pas répondu ce que je trouve encore plus étrange. Mais je n'es pas le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit d'autre car ma mère m'appelle pour les accueillir. Je descends et vas donner l'accolade à ma tante Mé (surnom), à ma cousine Dianna et à mon cousin Sam. C'est bizarre mais je m'entends beaucoup mieux avec Sam que Dianna. Même si c'est un gars, il faut dire qu'on se ressemble beaucoup autant physiquement que psycologiqument. Il est blond grand (1m83) et aussi gentil et compréhensif que moi, peut-être même plus… bref. Sa sœur Dianna est totalement différente. Elle est rousse, plutôt petite. Elle est gentil mais beaucoup moins que Sam. Quand j'arrive dans ses bras il me prend fort et ne me lâche plus !

-Allo toi, me dit-il

-Salut, Sam. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi

-Je crois voir ça. Tu peux me lâcher tu sais.

-Je sais mais je ne veux pas.

Puisque je commence vraiment à manquer d'air je lui chatouille les côtes parce que c'est son point faible. Il me lâche instantanément.

-T'as pas le droit !

-Oh que oui !

Je lui fais un beau sourire pour rire de lui et il me répond avec une grimace. Avec lui on retrouve aussitôt 10 ans. J'ai oublié de dire que lui et Dianna son jumeau bien de faux jumeau mais ils ont le même âge que moi 17 ans. Ma mère à fait venir de la pizza pour leur venue donc à l'attendant je vais les aidés à mettre leur bagage dans leur chambre et je vais parler avec Dianna même si je l'aime moins c'est ma cousine et on sentant quand même bien. Donc on parle, tandis que mon père et ma mère parle avec tante Mé et que Charlie parle avec Sam de voiture et de sport, de vrai mec. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes la pizza arrive. On va tous la manger dans la cour arrière. Lorsque les 23h30 arrive on monte tous se couchés. Le lendemain ma mère a fait un brunch que mon père c'est dépêcher de manger. Dans l'après-midi je vais au centre-ville avec Sam pour parler et décompresser. San n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer des texto hilarants, et pour me dire à quel point elle avait hâte a demain soir. J'ai vue Sam jeter des regards vers mon téléphone mais je l'ai aussitôt caché. S'il fallait qu'il sache que je suis lesbienne je suis morte.

Après une bonne heure à marcher au centre-ville nous sommes allés au parc près du lac et nous nous sommes assis dans l'herbe.

-Alors comment va Santana ?

-Euh, très bien.

-Est-ce qu'elle va être là demain ? Pour ta fête

-Oui

-Êtes- vous aussi proches qu'avant ou plus ?

Je bloque à cette question. Il me regarde en haussant son sourcil, comme si il s'avait quelque chose.

-Euh… n-non autant qu'avant…

-Ok, tant mieux

Il retourne son visage vers le lac mais quelques secondes plus tard il se retourne vers moi et me dit comme si ce serait évident :

-Kara, je sais que toi et Santana vous avez une relation compliquée. Ce que j'entends par là c'est que c'est plus que de l'amitié entre vous deux !

J'ai failli m'étouffer en l'entendant dire ça.

-… pourquoi tu dis ça…. Non…

-Arrête de mentir Ka. C'est évident. La preuve juste aujourd'hui vous n'arrêtez pas de vous envoyer des texto et je sais que tu l'aimes. Ça se voit dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu parles d'elle.

Je n'en peux plus je commence à pleurer. Il le sait et il n'est même pas 24h sur 24 avec moi alors je n'imagine même pas ma famille.

-Non Ka ne pleure pas…

Il me prend dans ses bras. Ça me fait du bien.

-Écoute, ça me fait plaisir pour toi d'accord, ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois… lesbienne ok…

Je ne le laisse même pas finir que je le coupe.

-Ne dit pas ça en public OK !

-Ok, désolé.

-Oui, j'avoue, j'aime San plus que tout au monde et oui on couche ensemble j'aimerais que tout le monde le sache que je l'aime mais j'ai peur d'accord ! J'ai peur…

-Peur de quoi ? Des regards des autres, des jugements. Ecoute on est à LA, dans un pays libre et je connais assez San pour savoir qu'elle ferait tout, comme Charlie pour te protéger si quelqu'un t'écœure. Aussi je sais très bien que ta mère et ton père vont très bien le prendre si tu leur dit !

Il a raison. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur mais c'est trop dur pour moi.

-Tu as raison Sam, comme toujours, et oui j'ai peur des regards, des jugements… mais je ne suis vraiment pas prête de le dire et je ne sais même pas si ce « jeu» entre nous deux est justement un jeu ou si c'est vrai comme une vrai relation.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. D'un côté je suis contente que quelqu'un le sache enfin et de l'autre je suis horrifiée que quelqu'un d'autre le sache. La vie est compliquée.

-Tu veux retourner à la maison, me demande-il ?

-Non, je suis bien ici. Restons encore quelques minutes.

Nous restons 15 minutes et nous sommes repartis chez moi. Nous sommes arrivé vers 3h alors je suis allée rejoindre Chloé pour aller nous baignés. Nous y sommes restés environ une bonne heure. Je me trouve chanceuse que ma fête soit l'été donc le 21 septembre donc je suis vierge et San elle est née en hiver soit avant moi donc elle a déjà 18 ans. Sa date de fête est le 12 janvier donc elle est capricorne. Bref, après m'avoir baignée je suis allé me laver parce que je déteste sentir le clore ça m'écœure. Le soir on a mangé des steaks sur le grill et des frites que mon père a fait. Il est un très bon cuisinier. Le soir moi, Charlie, Chloé et Sam on va veiller dans le sous-sol en buvant et en écoutant une comédie. Ils ont tous l'air à avoir du fun. Sauf moi si on veut. Je n'arrête pas de penser au fait que Sam le sait. Demain je vais le dire à San qu'il le sait. Je crois qu'elle va bien le prendre. Vers minuit on monte tous se coucher pour être en forme pour ma fête. Je réussie tout de même à bien dormir.


	4. la fête

Le lendemain matin je me réveille à 11h puisque c'est ma fête. Je m'habille, et descend. Je vois alors tout le monde dans la cuisine avec une banderole plus haut écrit « bonne fête Kara, enfin majeur ! », LOL. Je vais tous les prendre dans mes bras et ma mère me dit qu'on va manger dans un restaurant pour l'occasion. Je vais alors me maquiller un peu, redescend et on part pour le restaurant. En voiture j'ai texté Santana pour lui dire d'arriver chez nous vers 17h. Le déjeuner c'est très bien passer. Sam ne m'a pas reparler de San mais je sais qu'il en meurt d'envie. Mais il fait bien car je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur de parler de ça. Dans l'après –midi je vais voir mon Facebook pour voir mes message et je leurs réponds tous merci. Quand 17h arrive je suis un peu fébrile. Lorsqu'on cogne à la porte je me dépêche d'aller répondre et de la prendre dans mes bras. J'ai vu que Sam nous regardais avec un sourire. Il à raison je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter. Lorsque je la lâche elle me fait un gros bisou sur la joue.

-Bonne fête, Kara !

-Merci !

Ma mère vient nous interrompre

-Salut, Santana, merci d'être venue.

-Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde.

Elle me regarde et me sourit. Je fonds. Je la prends par le bras et l'amène dans ma chambre. À l'intérieur, elle me pousse sur le mur, ferme la porte et viens m'embrasser pendant une bonne minute.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle

-J'ai crue voir ça, dis-je avec un gros sourire.

-Désolé d'avoir été bête avec toi au centre commerciale et de ne pas t'avoir répondue quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi…

-C'est pas grave.

-Non, ça l'est ! C'est parce que dans la cabine on était tellement bien et lorsque la madame est arrivé tu t'es décoller tellement vite que ça m'a fait de la peine. En plus tu sais qu'elle n'aurait pas pu rentrer comme ça dans la cabine. J'avais l'impression que tu pensais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi … et ça me fruste de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser en public !

Je suis bouche bée je ne pensais pas que mon comportement allait la troubler à ce point.

-Je m'excuse, San, pour ce que j'ai fait et dit. Tu me pardonne ?

-Oui.

-Merci

Je l'embrasse à mon tour en prenant soin de la rapprocher le plus possible de moi. Après quelques minutes je me décolle, je dois lui dire.

-Santana… Sam m'a dit…

Je n'es pas le temps de finir qu'une tête blonde rentre dans ma chambre.

-Les filles, désolé de vous déranger mais je dois vous parler.

Je regarde San et elle a l'air surprise de ne pas me voir me décoller avec la position rapprocher qu'on a.

-Non, ça va, entre, dis-je

Il rentre va s'assoir sur ma chaise de bureau et moi et San on va s'assoir en face sur mon lit.

-Bon, Santana je ne sais pas si Kara t'en a parlé mais je sais pour vous deux.

Il fait une pause. San me regarde avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux mais je sais qu'elle a compris.

-Sam, j'étais justement en train de lui dire quand tu es arrivé.

-À d'accord, veux- tu finir ?¸

-Non, j'aime mieux que tu continues.

-Ok, bon je sais que toi et Kara vous… sortez ensemble… et couché. Et pour de vrai je suis vraiment content pour vous deux, tu es une personne extraordinaire et ça ne me dérange pas que vous soyez ensemble.

Elle me regarde comme si elle ne saurait pas quoi dire mais fini par prendre la parole.

-Es-tu le seul qui le sait? Et comment tu l'as su?

-oui, je crois que je suis le seule qui le sais et c'est facile de le savoir, c'est évident.

Elle regarde le planché et sourit. Je lui prends la main pour qu'elle me regarde et je l'embrasse chastement.

-Ça a beau ne pas me déranger mais pas devant moi, d'accord?!

Je fais exprès, je prends la nuque a San, l'attire vers moi et je l'embrasse avec la langue juste pour l'écœurer. Il se lève et commence à partir mais je me lève et va le prendre dans mes bras.

-Merci, beaucoup Sam. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Ka.

Je le lâche et il descend en bas et nous aussi. La soirée c'est très bien passer. On a tous fêté comme des fou j'ai reçue des cadeau de tout le monde sauf San qui m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas avec elle. Plus tard, aussi j'ai vue San demander quelque chose à ma mère et ensuite aller au toilette avec son téléphone pendant 5 min mais elle avait surement à faire un appelle dans le calme.

Il est rendu 22h et moi et San on s'en va à l'hôtel. On est dans l'entrée en train de dire au revoir aux autres et on part avec sa voiture. Tout le long du trajet on chante comme des folles et on s'amuse. Nous sommes finalement arrivées. Je prends mon sac de linge et lui à San à l'attendant qu'elle va voir notre numéro de chambre et prendre la clé. Elle vient ensuite vers moi en agitant la clé comme une folle comme pour dire « voici la clé de notre nuit de paradis ». Nous prenons l'ascenseur et rendue au 8e étage on va à la chambre 513. Elle est devant la porte, mais avant de la déverrouiller, elle se retourne m'embrasse avec tout son amour et me regarde dans les yeux en me disant :

-Je t'aime beaucoup.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux mais je lui dis aussi.

-Je t'aime aussi Santana.

Elle se retourne et ouvre enfin la porte elle me laisse rentrer la première et ce que je vois que coupe le souffle. Il y a des pétales de rose partout sur le lit, des chandelles éparpillées partout et une bouteille de vin avec deux coupes à côté. J'ai les larmes aux yeux encore une fois. Je me retourne et la regarde et tout ce qu'elle dit c'est :

-Bonne fête Kara.

Je lui souris et va lui donner le plus gros câlin qu'elle n'a jamais eu de toute sa vie et l'embrasse. Elle me dit ensuite :

-Vas voir la terrasse.

Je la regarde avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux mais elle se contente de me sourire. Je m'avance donc jusque sur la terrasse et je suis bouche bée. Il y a un magnifique jacuzzi avec une petite radio qui joue de la musique romantique. Elle est derrière moi et lorsque je me retourne elle a un bouquet de fleur dans les mains. Elle s'avance vers moi me les tends et m'embrasse. Le plus beau baiser de toute ma vie. Mais j'y mets fin tôt car je veux savoir.

-Pourquoi tout ça?

-Oublie les questions pour ce soir laisse-moi juste faire. Ok?

-Ok.

C'est comme ça qu'on a atterries dans le jacuzzi toute les deux nues, moi entre ses jambes. Elle m'embrasse l'épaule depuis au moins 5 bonnes minutes et elle a commencé à me faire un suçon. Ensuite elle lève sa main droite vers mon sein qu'elle s'occuper de masser tandis que l'autre main tien ma tête pencher sur le côté. On est resté comme ça environ pendant 15 minutes. Après on est sorties et on est allé sous la douche. On est collé, je mets mes mains sur le bas de ses reins pour la rapprocher et pour que nos sexe se touchent et se frottent un peu, elle a l'air d'apprécier parce qu'elle gémit de puis tout à l'heure. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Elle me regarde et ensuite vient m'embrasser avec une extrême sensualité. Elle rompt difficilement le baiser et elle jette son regard vers mes seins. Elle commence à les flatter et après un moment viens rajouter sa langue. Dieu que c'est bon! Je mets ma main sur sa tête pour l'empêcher d'arrêter. Je mouille tellement. Après plusieurs minutes de ce petit jeu je lui relève la tête pour ensuite aller l'embrasser dans le cou. Je sais que c'est un de ses points faible. J'ai raison, elle gémit vraiment beaucoup. Ensuite, je décide d'accompagner mon geste par des caresses lentes sur ses fesses. Elle vient caresser mon sexe de son long ce qui m'excite vraiment beaucoup. Je fini pas faire la même chose qu'elle. On sort finalement après 45 minutes d'attouchement. Lorsqu'on sort, on enfile un peignoir et elle m'entraine dans la chambre où elle me fait m'assoir et me tend une coupe. Elle me verse ensuit du vin rouge.

-Traquons à la plus belle femme au monde qui vient d'avoir 18 ans et qui va avoir la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

-Merci, dis-je, avec un beau sourire.

On boit jusqu'à être réchauffer mais pas saoul. Je veux me souvenir de cette nuit toute ma vie. Il est rendue minuit et demi on a fini de boire. Nous sommes encore en peignoir, moi assise sur le lit et San sur la chaise en face. On se regarde longuement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève et vienne s'assoir en califourchon sur moi. On commence à s'embrasse. On s'enlève mutuellement nos peignoirs. Elle commence à me toucher partout comme une folle. Je me décolle et rit un peu.

-Du calme. On aurait dit un lion qui n'a pas mangé depuis 2 semaines.

-Faux, je ne T'AI pas mangé depuis 2 semaines.

Elle a raison. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour. Elle doit être en manque. Les baiser deviennent lents et doux. On en profite au maximum. Après une bonne minute elle recule mais je ne veux pas arrêter donc j'avance le plus possible mais il se rompt malgré moi.

-Ce soir je veux vraiment faire l'amour avec toi et non juste couché. Je t'aime et maintenant que Sam le sait je voudrais officialiser ça. Je me fou des regards des autres sur moi et si toi tu as peur et bien sache que je serai là et que je l'ai détruirai. D'accord. Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas je respecterai ta décision.

Mon cœur est rempli d'une telle joie. Je l'aime tellement cette fille.

-San… je t'aime aussi. Plus que toute les personnes réunis sur la terre et… et si tu es prête à te montre en tant que ma petite amie alors moi aussi.

Elle me regarde comme si elle s'attendait au contraire mais après peu ses yeux sont remplis d'une joie indescriptible. Elle se jette finalement sur moi et m'embrasse comme une folle.

-Je te promets d'être la meilleure petite amie au monde!

Je mets ma main derrière sa nuque et l'approche pour pourvoir l'embrasser. Le baiser est doux et tendre mais peu de temps après je sens sa langue me demander l'accès que je ne refuse pas. Je mets ma main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa fesse ce qui lui provoque un gémissement et ce qui m'excite moi. Elle gagne finalement la bataille et je ne m'en plein pas. Elle va ensuite dans mon cou et liche et suce tout la peau qu'elle peut trouver. Elle mort la base du cou ce qui me vaut un gémissement de douleur mais elle m'apaise peu de temps après avec sa langue pour créer un magnifique suçon. Elle descend ensuite vers mes seins où elle s'empresse de lécher mes tétons. Je gémis de plaisir.

-Humm, San….. Je tiens sa tête bien en place pour ne pas qu'elle arrête. T'es baisers m'avaient tellement manqués, dis-je la respiration saccadée.

-Je suis une pro, alors…

-Arrête de parler et embrasse-moi!

Je ne me fais pas prier deux fois et elle m'embrasse en insérant tout de suite sa langue ce qui a le don de me faire gémir. Nos langues se battent pour la domination qu'elle gagne rapidement. Ce soir je la laisse mener je veux pourvoir me sentir toute à elle

Je me réveille en sentant la lumière sur mon visage et je vois Santana profondément endormie la tête entre mes seins, le bras autour de moi comme une marque de possessivité ce que je trouve adorable et les jambes mêlés avec les miennes. Un sourire niait apparait sur mon visage en la voyant j'espère vraiment me réveiller comme ça toute ma vie. Je repense à cette nuit… c'était tellement magique. Je rougis en me commémorant le truc avec la langue… bref, j'essaie de reprendre contenance en me fessant de l'air avec ma main mais le mouvement a « perturbé » San qui raffermie sa prise autour de moi. Je m'étire le cou et regarde l'heure. 10h43, je décide de la réveiller, le temps de se réveiller de se laver de manger à l'hôtel et repartir chez moi.

-San, réveille- toi…

Elle marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais qui ressemble à « ficher moi la paix bande de … » et le reste je ne l'ai pas compris mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer de rire ce qui la fait marmonner encore quelque chose je que n'ai pas compris.

-San, réveille-toi, s'il-te-plaît…

Elle décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux et relève la tête pour me regarder parce que rappelons-le elle avait les yeux dans mes seins.

-Pourquoi es-tu si cruel de me réveiller?! Marmonne-t-elle.

Un sourire apparait sur mon visage, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chou

-Tu sais que tu es chou.

-Ne change pas de sujet en essayant de m'amadouer…

Un sourire encore plus gros se fait un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres et je l'embrasse ce qui la fait soupirer d'aise je resterais comme ça pour toujours.

-Tu sais que tes seins sont TRÈS confortables?!

-Haha… non mais maintenant oui…

Elle me fait tellement rire. Je la pousse sur le dos et la chevauche ce qui la fait sourire. Je me penche et l'embrasse en insérant tout de suite ma langue dans sa bouche ce qui la fait gémir ce qui m'excite encore plus que je ne le suis. Je vais ensuite l'embrasser dans le cou pour y laisser une énième marque suite à cette nuit. Je descends ensuite jusqu'à la lisière de son débardeur mais je me fais interrompre.

- On n'a pas le temps… dit-elle la respiration saccadée, il faut être chez toi pour 1h30 et co-

Je ne la laisse pas finir que je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Depuis quand toi Santana Lopez refuse de faire l'amour à la femme de sa vie ?!

-Qui a dit que tu étais la femme de ma vie je pourrais très bien avoir une relation secrète avec une autre fille ou gars même.

-Alors si c'est comme ça…

Je me lève arrêtant toute caresse et va m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Dès que ferme la porte je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un air victorieux sur le visage. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de manipuler les gens mais avec San c'est trop drôle. J'attends quelques secondes avant de l'entendre près de la porte.

-Kara, s'il-te-plait. Ouvre la porte je niaisais tu le sais…

Je ne réponds pas, je m'amuse trop.

-Ka, sérieusement arrête maintenant ce n'est pas drôle! Si dans 10 secs tu ne m'as pas ouvert je défonce cette putain de porte façon Santana Lopez!

-Tu sais que si tu la défonce tu vas devoir payer?

-À tu t'es enfin décidé à parler. Aller ouvre moi cette putain de porte!

-Tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit que je suis la femme de ta vie et que tu ne me feras pas l'amour aussi fort que H ulk.

J'attends sa réponse mais il n'y a aucun bruit. Je crois que je l'ai surprise avec ma réponse.

-Tu es sérieuse ? dit-elle finalement après presque une minute

-Oui…très sérieuse.

5 secondes plus tard elle défonce la porte. Je reste très surprise car je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle allait vraiment la défoncer mais après tout on parle de Santana. Elle me repère rapidement. Elle vient à moi me prend par les fesses, je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille et elle me met sur le contoir.

-Je vais te faire l'amour tellement fort comme tu dis que tu ne pourras même pas marcher pendant une semaine tellement que ta chatte va être enflée et gonflée

MERDE!

-Tu me fais tellement mouiller… dis-je

Elle plaque violement ses lèvres sur les miennes et place sa jambe entre les miennes ce qui me fait gémir. Elle commence des mouvements tout en enlevant mon t-shirt. Puisque je n'avais pas de soutien-gorge elle plaque directement sa bouche sur mon mamelon dressé.

-God San…

Elle frotte encore plus sa jambe contre mon entre jambe mais je veux tellement plus. Et comme si elle aurait lu dans mes penser elle met directement sa main entre mes jambes et rentre directement deux doigts en moi. Elle commence alors rapidement des vas-et-viens tous en titillant mon clitoris avec son pouce. Je sens finalement mon orgasme approcher.

-Merde San… j-je v-viens… t'arrête pas…

1 minute plus tard je viens mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de me remettre qu'elle se penche, enlève mon short et plaque sa bouche sur mon intimité.

-San…dis-je a bout de souffle.

Elle liche tout. Mon deuxième orgasme ne vient pas à arriver et je crie son nom. Elle se relève avec un sourire sur le visage et elle vient m'embrasser. Je goûte mon liquide puisqu'elle n'a pas essuyé sa bouche avant de m'embrasser. Comme elle dirait : WANKY.

-Alors, contente, me dit-elle ?

-Oui. Je crois qu'on va laisser faire la douche.

-Tu as raison.

Je descends du contoir, sort de la chambre et vas m'habiller. J'enfile un short en jeans bleu pâle et un débardeur lilas. San elle met un short noir avec un débardeur noir aussi. Moi je me fais une queue de cheval mais elle laisse ses cheveux détachés. On décide de ne pas déjeuner ici mais de prendre un café en chemin et de rentrer tout de suite à la maison. Après avoir pris tous nos bagages on descend porter la clé à la réception et on s'en va. C'est moi qui conduis. On s'arrête dans un petit bistro pour manger vite fait et on rentre chez moi. 10 min plus tard on est arrivées. San prend nos sacs et on rentre à l'intérieur.

-Coucou, on est rentrées. Dis-je

-Salut, dit Charlie en arrivant presque en courant. Il me prend aussitôt dans ses bras et me donne une bise. Alors vous avez passé une belle soirée?

-Oui, merci. C'était vraiment la plus belle chambre que j'ai jamais vue, dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à San qui je crois a rougit.

-Super alors. Désolé je dois y aller j'ai un rendez-vous avec Quinn au parc alors CIAO.

-Alors tu vas enfin lui dire que tu l'aime. Depuis le temps. Ça fait quoi 10 ans que tu bave dessus.

-Euhhh, non je ne vais pas lui dire que je l'aime c'est trop tôt et ça fait 12 ans que je l'aime, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Au revoir San.

-Bye.

Je dis à Santana que je vais voir Sam tandis qu'elle va à la toilette. Je rentre dans le salon et je vois Sam avec mon père qui écoute un match de foot.

-Hey les gars.

-Allo Ka, tu as passé une bonne nuit, me dit Sam avec son habituel sourire en coin.

-Oui, merci et depuis quand il passe du foot à 12h?

-C'est à cause des final mais viens là toi, me dit mon père.

Je le rejoins et lui donne un énorme câlin. Moi et mon père on ne partage pas souvent de moments comme ça mais quand on les a c'est vrai. Je me recule et vas aussi en donner un à Sam je sais qu'il en meurt d'envi. Je vais ensuite dans ma chambre avec mon sac pour le vidé et après va dans la cuisine voir si ma mère ou quelqu'un y est. Quand je rentre je vois San avec ma mère qui fait à diner tout en parlant à Dianna et Meredith. Elles ont l'air à bien s'entendre. Ma mère ça ne me surprend pas elle connait San depuis qu'elle a 6 ans et elle l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Dans mes pensé je ne vois même pas Dianna qui s'approche de moi pour un câlin. Elle et Sam sont pareil là-dessus. Ils adorent fait des câlins. Je reste surprise mais me détend après quelques secondes et ferme les yeux pour apprécier. Quand je les rouvre je vois San avec une pointe de jalousie dans le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait rire elle. Je vais aussi en donner un à Mé et ma mère.

-Alors est-ce que je peux aider.

-Non ça va aller mon poussin, merci, dit ma mère. Moi et San on s'en sort très bien pas vrai ?

-Oui, parfaitement mon poussin. Haha, dit San.

-D'accord et San ne te moque pas de moi! Sinon tu sais à quoi tu vas avoir à faire.

-Non, et à quoi, me dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui à quoi Ka, dit Dianna.

Je deviens vraiment embarrassé parce que je parlais de privage de sexe mais je ne vais vraiment dire ça devant eux. Le pire c'est que San le savait et elle a fait exprès.

-À un coup de pied au derrière, mentis-je.

Les filles rient un peu mais ce reconcentre sur la cuisine. Je deviens très vite inutile donc je vais dans ma chambre et me couche sur mon lit. Peu de temps plus tard San rentre dans ma chambre et viens me rejoindre sur le lit. On se colle rapidement moi dans son cou et nos jambes entremêlées.

-Alors, tu avais vraiment l'intention de me mettre un coup de pied au cul?

-Bien sûr que non il est trop beau pour ça. Haha.

-Je savais déjà que j'avais un corps de rêve mais là…

Je ris et viens l'embrasser dans le cou. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle m'embrasse le dessus de la tête et je ferme les yeux. Je suis tellement bien. Mais San commence à parler.

-Désolé de revenir là-dessus mais quand vas-tu dire à ta famille qu'on ait ensemble?

Je fige à cette question. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle allait revenir aussi vite sur le sujet. Ce que j'ai dit hier soir je le pensais mais je ne suis vraiment pas prête.

-Euh, pas tout de suite, désolé et en plus Charlie n'est même pas là…

-À d'Accord, ce contente-t-elle de dire visiblement déçue.

-Et… oui je pensais ce que j'ai dit hier que j'étais prête pour le dire mais vraiment pas tout de suite.

-…ok

-Mais j'avais pensé que pour disons leur préparé à l'idée qu'on soit ensemble bien qu'on s'affiche mais discrètement.

-… hein?

-Bien par exemple que on se colle beaucoup plus que d'habitude ou… tu vois le genre?

-Oui j'avoue que ce serait une bonne idée.

-Super

Nous restons encore 15 minutes à parler et se collé avant que mon père ne nous appelle pour mangées. Nous avons tous mangés ensemble sauf avec Charlie puisqu'après le parc ils allaient au cinéma. Charlie est rentré vers 8h30 pour dire au revoir à Sam, Dianna et tante Mé puisqu'ils repartent ce soir. C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve tous dans l'entré à leur dire au revoir même Santana.

Moi, Sam, San, Dianna et Charlie on est plus à part des parents. Charlie est partie dans une accolade avec Dianna ce qui nous laisse, moi, Sam et San seuls.

-Bon alors vous deux ne faites pas de bêtise et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, dit Sam

-Merci, tu es le meilleur cousin au monde.

Il me prend ensuite dans ses bras et dit à Santana :

-Toi tu es mieux de prendre soin de Kara sinon je reviendrais. Mais je sais que tu ne lui feras aucun mal.

-Ça tu as raison jamais je ne lui ferai de mal.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil. Je pars salué Dianna. 10 minutes plus tard leur voiture s'en va sur la route. San aussi part parce que ses parents voulaient qu'elle rentre. On se donne donc un câlin et une bise et elle part. Je monte dans ma chambre me laisse tombée sur mon lit et je réalise soudain que je me sens seul. Disons qu'après trois jours entourés de gens ça fait très bizarre. Je vais prendre une douche, me brosse les dents, enfile un short et un t-shirt et va me coucher, après tout l'école recommence demain et demain on est mardi ce qui signifie : entrainement de basket.


	5. La vérité révélée

J'espère que vous avez passez une belle journée. je sais que mes poste de chapitre ne sont pas très régulier mais c'esst pour différentes raisons brèf bonne lecture

« **Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling', street lights people...**"

Même si j'adore cette chanson je déteste l'entendre le matin pour mon réveil. Je me lève lentement en étirant tous mes muscles le plus possible. Je mets rapidement une robe d'été qui arrive au-dessus du genou, me met un peu de fond de teint et du mascara, me fait une couette et va déjeuner avec Charlie. Je le retrouve déjà à la table en train de manger des céréales.

-Salut, dit-il

-Hey

Je prends un bol et m'assoie en face et me prend aussi des céréales.

-Tu as bien dormie?

-Oui, merci, dis-je. Alors hier as-tu passé une belle soirée avec Quinn?

-Euh, oui, une très belle soirée. Et tu ne devineras jamais.

-Laisse-moi deviner… Mmmh elle ta embrasser?

-Oui… Comment tu as deviné?

-De un : ta face le dit et de deux c'est très prévisible et ça ne pouvait juste pas être toi parce que tu as l'air d'un petit chiot sans défense en sa compagnie.

-Ha-ha-ha très drôle.

Je réprimande un sourire et continue de manger silencieusement mais une question me brûle les lèvres et je lui demande pareil.

-Alors vous sortez ensemble oui ou non?!

-…oui.

-Super.

Le reste du déjeuner se passe bien et après s'avoir brossé les dents on part pour le lycée. Arrivé je vais à mon casier non sans salué Quinn lorsque je la croise dans le couloir. Arrivé à mon casier je prends mes livres nécessaires. Pour mon premier cour mais je suis vite rejointe part San.

-Hey, ça va?, me demande-t-elle.

-Super bien et toi?

-Bien aussi. On se retrouve à 10h pour le cours de géo?

-'sur.

-et bien à tantôt.

Elle me fait une bise sur la joue et part. Je fais de même et je m'en vais pour mon cours de science.

San m'attend à l'extérieur pour notre cours et le prof arrive avec 5 minutes de retard ce qui nous a permis de parler un peu plus. Au milieu du cours elle commence à me caresser la cuisse ce que je trouve déplacé.

-San qu'est-ce que tu fais arrête ça tout de suite!

-Oh, madame est autoritaire, j'aime ça, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Sacrée Santana Lopez. Elle continue en allant même jusqu'à remonter ma rode pour venir caresser mon sexe en travers mon sous-vêtement. Ce simple geste me vaut un gémissement assez fort mais par chance seul San l'entend.

-Tu as beau dire que tu n'aimes pas ça mais à ce que j'entends et à ce que je touche ton corps est d'un avis contraire.

Elle a raison. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être follement excité par les caresses qu'elle me donne et mon sous-vêtement en est la preuve formelle. Mais mon cerveau qui par chance est encore en état de marche me dit que c'est n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour le faire.

-Je suis vraiment sérieuse arrête, dis-je avec une pointe d'agressivité dans a voix et un regard méchant.

Je crois qu'elle a compris parce qu'elle a retiré sa main et me regarde comme si elle ne comprenait pas mon comportement. Le reste du cours je ne lui es pas parler ce qui ma value plein de regard d'excuse.

La cloche sonne enfin et je me dépêche à sortir pour aller au réfectoire avec mes amis mais elle me traine dans les toilettes non sans faire sortir toute les filles au passage.

-Sortez tous d'ici sinon je fais de votre vie un enfer façon Lima Heigh.

Toutes les filles se dépêchent de sortir. Je me retrouve donc seul avec elle.

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça?

Elle veut rire de moi ou quoi?

-Tu me niaises là? Tu m'agresse presque en plein cours quand tu sais que je ne suis vraiment pas prête que tout le monde sache que j'aime les filles! Crie-je.

Elle me regarde avec beaucoup de tristesse dans les yeux suite à ce que je viens de dire mais je suis tout de même fâché.

-je croyais que ça ne te dérageais pas…

-oui, c'est sûr mais ce n'est vraiment pas une raison pour que tu m'agresse en plein milieu d'un cours quand je te dis d'arrêter et que tout le monde le sache! … merde.

Je commence à pleurer mais je m'en rends seulement compte quand elle s'approche de moi pour essuyer ma joue.

-Je suis vraiment désolé… dit-elle

-Non… c'est bon moi aussi je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver pour ça.

-Non, tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû persister et j'en suis désolé.

-Repartons à zéro mais la prochaine fois écoute moi s'il te plaît.

-Promis et je t'aime.

-moi aussi.

Je l'embrasse chastement et l'entraine dans le réfectoire où tous nos amis nous attendent. Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre.

Je termine les cours à 3h et donc rentre à pied puisque Charlie n'a pas encore terminer ses cours. 15 minutes plus tard je suis chez moi. Je vais me prendre une barre tendre et va commencer à faire mon devoir de math.

Je viens de finir et il est 4h30. Pourtant il avait seulement 2 pages de question puisqu'on ait au début de l'année ce qui prouve ma nulidité pour cette matière. Bref je me change pour quelque chose de plus confortable et descend en bas. J'y vois ma mère qui écoute son feuilleton préféré tandis que mon père travail encore et mon frère aucune idée. Je m'assoie sur le divan et commence à écouter l'émission avec ma mère.

-Alors ma chérie tu as passé une belle journée? dit ma mère à la fin de son émission

-Oui, merci et toi?

-Oui, j'ai eu une grosse journée de travail mais à part ça une belle journée.

-Tant mieux, alors…

Elle me regarde et le problème avec ma mère c'est que je suis nul pour lui mentir.

-Qu'est- ce qu'il y a chérie? J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas.

Autre chose : elle lit en moi comme un livre ouvert…

-Euh… n-non…

Elle persiste à me regarder mais avec son regard : dit moi la vérité c'est mieux pour toi! RAHHHH

-…C'est vrai… il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas.

-… Dison que…

-Tu es enceinte?! Mais en est tu certaine au moins et de qui parce que tu sais…

-MAMAN STOP! Je la coupe

-…non je ne suis pas enceinte OK

Elle souffle de… bonheur je crois?

-D'accord c'est mieux parce que je ne sais vraiment pas comment on l'aurait dit à ton père. Je suis vraiment de son avis sur ce point.

-Mais bon, dit-elle, qu'est ce qui te tracasse?

Ouf j'ai vraiment peur mais je sais qu'elle va bien le prendre et elle me la dit elle-même il n'y a même pas 5 minutes donc…

-… ce qui me tracasse c'est que…

Je ne sais plus finalement si c'est une bonne idée mais un simple regard de ma mère me fait changer d'idée.

-…J'aime les filles… mais en particulier Santana. Disons que depuis le début de l'année on a une relation… on sort ensemble et je suis désolé si tu es dégouté ou quoique ce soit d'autre mais je suis toujours la même tu sais je n'es pas changé…

Je sens les larmes coulé à flot sur mon visage mais je m'en fiche pour l'instant.

-… et je crois que ça la toujours fait partie de moi.

Elle me sourit et viens s'assoir à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras (chose que je ne refuserai pas après mon coming-out) et me dit :

-Je t'aime et ça ne changera pas parce que tu aimes les filles tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas du tout et encore moins avec Santana.

On rit toute les deux suite à ce qu'elle vient de dire et elle continue.

-... non sérieusement tu n'as pas à tant faire avec et je te garantis que ton père c'est pareil comme moi. Je le connais assez pour le savoir et Charlie et bien… c'est Charlie et tu es sa petite sœur préféré. Et pour le reste de la famille on verra d'accord?

Je me sens tellement mieux à présent.

-Merce, maman, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

-Mais tu sais, quand Sam, Dianna et Meredith sont venue et bien Sam la deviner et la très bien pris.

-hé bien super dans ce cas.

-je vais le dire à Charlie quand il va rentrer et à papa après souper.

-D'accord prend tout ton temps.

Je monte dans ma chambre pour appeler San et lui dire la très bonne nouvelle. Je me sens tellement soulagée. C'est comme si le plus gros poids du monde viens de s'enlever de mes épaules. Je saute sur mon lit et compose le numéro à San.

-Oui, allo ?

-SANdevinequoijecapotejecapote?!

-Attend, quoi? Moins vite Ka s'il-te-plait.

-Désolé… devine quoi?

-Tu pars en voyage dans le sud?

-Non, encore meilleur!

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi?

-Je l'ai dit à ma mère.

-…

-Santana?

-T-tu lui as dit? Que-qu'on sort ensemble?!

-Oui! Et elle l'a super bien pris et tantôt je vais le dire à Charlie et à mon père.

-Wow… je suis sens mot a part que c'est génial.

-Oui, je sais. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'enlever un poids énorme de sur les épaules. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'on va pourvoir s'afficher sans crainte devants eux! Je t'aime, San

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

-Alors toi aussi tu vas le dire?

-Hé bien pas ce soir mais en fin de semaine. Ça va être le moment le plus propice.

-D'accord. Crois-tu qu'ils vont bien le prendre?

-… je ne sais pas. J'espère que oui, en tout cas.

-Je suis presque sûr que oui.

Pour vrai je suis sûr que non. Ses parents sont beaucoup plus disons stricte que les miens. Et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ils sont très gentils mais veulent trop la famille parfaite.

-En tout cas ça va? Dis-je

-Oui, je faisais mon étude de géo et c'est vraiment plate.

-À désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Je vais te laisser dans ce cas.

-C'est vraiment pas grave. Et on se voit demain. Je vais passer te chercher.

-D'accord, merci.

-Je t'aime, bye

-Moi aussi, bye

Et je raccroche. Je me sens bien. J'ai juste extrêmement peur de la réaction de ses parents mais je n'essaie de ne pas trop y penser.

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'entends pas Charlie rentrer dans ma chambre. Alors je fais un méga saut lorsque je l'entends.

-Alors sœurette tu as quelques chose à me dire?

-Oui… assied toi

Il vient s'assoir à côté de moi ce que me rend un peu plus fébrile qu'avant.

-Bon, euh… ce que j'ai à te dire c'est que…

-Allez, dit le. Je ne te mangerai pas.

Je prends une bonne inspiration et me jette à l'eau.

-J'aime les filles. Mais en particulier Santana. En fait on sort ensemble. Et j'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas fâcher ou que je te dégoute ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais sache que je suis la même.

Je n'ose pas le regarder par peur de voir du dégout d'être mon frère. Mais je sens deux bras fort m'envelopper pour un énorme câlin. Je relâche toute la pression.

-Tu sais que je ne te jugerai jamais sœurette. Et je crois que tu sais aussi que je te protègerai de n'importe qui. Je t'aime et ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes les filles que ça va changer d'acc'?

Une larme vient de naître au coin de mon œil. Je suis tellement heureuse. Je n'aurais pas rêvé d'une famille plus compréhensible que celle que j'ai.

-Je t'aime vraiment, Charlie. Je n'aurais pas rêvé d'un meilleur frère.

-Moi non plus je n'aurais pas rêvé d'une meilleure sœur. C'est impossible de te battre.

-Surtout à Call Of Duty, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère même si c'est vrai.

-Va dont…

Il me pousse et je tombe par terre.

-Idiot.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je ris et me relève. Je vais lui donner un dernier câlin et lui dit de partir ce qu'il fait 2 secondes plus tard. Je regarde l'heure : 6h03. Je décide d'aller prendre ma douche pour demain. 15 minutes plus tard je sors de la salle de bain en joggings et débardeur avec un chignon haut parce que je déteste avoir les cheveux mouillé lousse. Ça m'énerve vraiment beaucoup. Le chandail vient tout mouiller et… bref. Je descends en bas et va aider ma mère à finaliser le souper. Ce soir c'est boulette de viande avec du riz blanc et légumes. MIAM. Environ 10 minutes plus tard on a finis et puisque mon père ne rentre que dans environ 15 minutes je vais continuer mon livre dans le salon avec Charlie qui est sur son portable.

Lorsque j'entends mon père rentrer mon cœur commence à battre un peu plus fort. Même si je sais pas mal sa réaction je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Mais après tout c'est normal, c'est une grosse chose que je vais faire. Mon père va se changer et on va tous souper. Ça se déroule bien. Les discutions vont de bon train, il dit qu'il a sauvé 2 vie aujourd'hui en plus de ses patients donc journée plutôt normal dans l'ensemble. Je suis tellement fier de lui. J'espère que lui va l'être autant pour moi…

Vers 8h30 je vais le voir dans son bureau. Quand j'entre il est sur son ordinateur et lit ses messages.

-Hey

-Salut ma belle. Tu as passé une belle journée?

-Oui, merci

-Tu veux me demander quelques choses? Te connaissant de l'argent, il me fait un petit sourire en disant ça.

-Euh, non merci, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je dois te parler sérieusement.

Il reprend aussitôt son sérieux et se tourne vers moi, ce qui me stresse encore plus.

-Je t'écoute?

-C'est que… enfin je l'ai dit à maman et Charlie et ils l'ont bien pris donc j'espère que toi aussi…

-Tu es enceinte… tout d'un coup son visage prend une teinte plutôt blanche et je me dépêche de me corriger.

-NON, NON, NON. Ce n'est pas ça.

Je vois clairement qu'à la suite de mes mots il se détend.

-C'est que… j'aime les filles. Je sors avec Santana. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour toute les filles et que les gars c'est non mais je sors avec San et on s'aime. J'espère vraiment que je ne te fait pas honte et que tu m'aimes encore mais sache que je suis toujours la même et elle me rend terriblement heureuse.

Tout au long il est resté sans réaction. Je m'inquiète vraiment.

-Alors…

-Ça ne me dérange pas chérie. Pas du tout. Je t'aime et même si tu es lesbienne et je n'arrêterai jamais de t'aimer d'accord et Santana va toujours être la bienvenue ici.

-Merci, beaucoup papa je t'aime.

Je vais lui donner un câlin qui dure environ 2 minutes. Quand je me recule je peux voir que quelques larmes ont coulées.

-Assied-toi. J'ai quelques choses à te raconter.

Je l'écoute et va m'assoir sur la chaise près de son bureau.

-Ce que je vais te dire va surement te perturber te ça va beaucoup te permettre pourquoi j'accepte aussi bien le fait que tu aimes les filles.

-D'accord vas-y.

-Tu ne le sais pas mais tu as un autre oncle que Pierre. J'avais un autre frère mais il est mort très jeune…

J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en pleine face.

-…C'était le plus jeune. Aujourd'hui il aurait 38 ans. Il s'appelait Jimmy. Il était une boule d'énergie, toujours prêt à aider son prochain. Il avait la capacité de remonter le moral à quelqu'un même dépressif. Et tous les 3 on s'entendait très bien. Mais un jour il nous a dit à toute la famille qu'il était gay. Et tout le monde la mal pris mes parents le traitait de monstre et faisait tout pour le faire changer d'avis mais il s'avait qu'il ne pourrait pas aimer une femme. Et un jour tout le monde la appris. Moi et Pierre n'avions aucun problème avec ça. Mais on ne le montrait pas sinon nous aussi on se serait fait traiter de gay. Et à l'école tout le monde l'écœuraient mais pas cette simple intimidation que vous subissez aujourd'hui non bien plus pire…

Son regard se fait lointain et je le plein d'avoir eu à subir une perte d'un membre de sa famille.

-…à chaque jour il se détoriait. Toute l'énergie et sa bonne humeur son disparut on aurait dit un fantôme. Et un jour moi et Pierre on la trouver par terre dans un champ. Il venait de se faire battre à mort. Mais on est arrivé trop tard… il était déjà mort. Alors ce jour-là je me suis promis de toujours accepter les homosexuel et que si j'aurais des enfants je les accepterais sans problème et serai fier d'eux.

Je suis bouleversée. Comment a-t-il pu me cacher une histoire comme celle-ci si longtemps.

-Mais il avait quel âge?

-15 ans.

Je suis encore plus choquée.

-Je suis désolé papa. Mais qui le sais?

-et bien ta mère et Charlie. Je lui ai dit i an.

-ok… merci de me l'avoir dit.

-De rien.

Je lui donne un dernier câlin et vas me coucher. C'était une journée pleine d'émotion.

J'espère que cela vous a plus. le prochain chapitre est avec le glee club ( assurément) et avec quinn donc à demain ou jeudi :D


	6. Glee club

Mon cadran sonne encore et c'est la même petite routine depuis plus de 2 ans. Sauf que je mets mon pull beige en laine extra doux et des skinny noir et pour les cheveux je me les vague. Je descends en bas déjeuner rapidement, va me laver les dents et j'attends que San arrive.

Elle me texte 10 minutes plus tard pour me dire qu'elle part et qu'elle sera là dans 5 minutes. Je vais donc mettre mes souliers et sort l'attendre. Quand je l'a vois arriver je me dépêche à embarquer dans son auto. Dès que je suis assise elle m'embrasse avec une passion que j'ai rarement vue. Je crois que le fait de l'avoir dit à ma famille a fait ressortir chez elle quelque chose que j'ignorais. Elle se décolle à bout de souffle et me regarde amoureusement.

-Salut toi. Ça va?

-Allo. Ça va et toi?

-Oui, très bien.

-J'ai cru voir ça.

On se regarde encore quelques secondes et je fini par dire :

-Allez démarre on va arriver en retard.

-Tu sais que j'aimerais 100 fois mieux te faire l'amour que faire des exercices de math?

-Oui, j'ai cru le savoir. Allez.

Elle démarre et sans va. Elle me dit tout le long du trajet qu'elle va le dire à ses parents samedi soir pendant le souper et à sa grand-mère, qui soit dite en passant est 10 fois plus sévère que ses parents, le dimanche matin.

On arrive au lycée et en sortant de la voiture elle me prend la main et m'entraine à l'intérieur. Il y a quelques regards surpris mais la plupart ne réagissent pas car ils sont habituer de nous voir si proche.

-Ça me surprend que personne ne s'en est rendu compte, me dit-elle arrive à ma case

-Il s'en rende compte ils sont juste habituer. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se promène main dans la main ou avec des câlins.

-Ouin… alors on va leur montrer autrement…

-Quoi…

Je n'es pas le temps d'élaborer car elle prend ma nuque et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. J'entends des chuchotements mais je m'en fiche complètement. Je me concentre sur Santana et sa langue qui me demande l'accès que je ne refuse pas. Mes mains tiennent fermement ses hanches et elle ma nuque. À bout de souffle je me décolle et on se regarde.

-Je t'aime, dis-je

-Moi aussi… et je crois que ça l'a marché.

Je regarde à côté et vois qu'en effet tout le monde s'est arrêté pour regarder. Certains d'entre eux ont un visage choqué et d'autre sont tout à fait normal. Je regarde à nouveau San et elle affiche un sourire que me fait moi aussi sourire.

-Moi aussi je crois que ça l'a marché.

-Bon, il faut que j'aille à mon entrainement de cheerleader mais on se retrouve pour le diner?

-Oui, à plus.

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau et cette fois ci, chastement. Je ne crains pas qu'on se fasse écœurées parce que rappelons-le elle est capitaine des cheerleader donc elle respectée et tout le monde la craint. Elle est en haut de l'échelle sociale si on veut. La cloche sonne quelques minutes plus tard et va à mon court d'espagnol. Arriver dans la classe je vais m'assoir à côté de Rachel. Cette une petite diva attachante et qui parle presque toujours. Elle fait partie de la chorale de l'école. J'ai déjà voulue en faire partie mais San ma déconseillé car elle dit que c'est une place de loseur et qu'elle ne veut pas m'humilier devant tout le monde car elle n'aurait pas le choix. Au début ça m'avais mis à dos mais maintenant c'est correcte. Dès que je m'assoie à côté elle commence à parler.

-Salut. Tu as passé une belle année à date? Moi oui, cette année on va à Chicago pour les national et c'est sûr qu'on va gagner pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous cette année tu as une voix super?

-Salut Rachel, oui j'ai passé une belle année jusqu'à maintenant, merci, mais non je ne viendrai pas non plus cette année au Glee club.

-C'est à cause de Santana s'est ça? Quelle question bien sûr. Sa réputation compte bien plus que tout le reste. Tu ne devrais pas vraiment te tenir avec elle, elle est de mauvaise influence.

C'est vrai j'avais oublié de dire que elle et San se déteste. Mais dans le fond Santana l'aime bien et quand je lui ai dit ça cet été elle m'a boudée pendant 2 jours un record. Mais elle est juste trop orgueilleuse.

-Rachel arrête de dire du mal de San s'il-te-plait. C'est ma meilleure amie et elle n'est pas celle que tout le monde croit d'accord. Et elle t'aime bien. Et je suis désolé si elle t'envoie toute ces slushie. Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça et je lui dis mais elle n'a pas le choix si elle veut être populaire. Et en plus on sort ensemble…

Je voix son expression qui est passé de fâcher à extrêmement surprise.

-Quoi… tu-v-vous sortez ensemble?

-Oui Rach'. Ça te pose un problème?

-N-non bien sûr, j'ai deux papas gay tu sais. Je suis juste surprise. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que Santana pouvait être lesbienne et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

-et bien faut croire que oui.

Elle me sourit et me donne un petit câlin.

-En tout cas je suis contente pour vous deux.

-Merci

Le prof arrive donc on arrête de parler et commence le cours.

Je sors du cours de français avec Mike, un asiatique vraiment gentil. Lui aussi est au Glee club et danse merveilleusement bien. J'aperçois San et dès qu'elle le voit je vois qu'elle est jalouse donc je décide de l'écœurer, en plus j'aime vraiment beaucoup Mike.

-On devrait vraiment commencer à danser ensemble après l'école. Je suis sûr que si on s'entraine assez on sera accepté à l'école de danse l'année prochaine à L.A, dis-je à Mike en lui prenant le bras.

-Oui tu as raison. Je vais te donner mon horaire demain pour qu'on se trouve des trous pour répéter. Et en pl-…

-Hey l'asiatique laisse ma copine tranquille tu veux et retourne trouver ta petite amie chinoise si tu ne veux pas une tournée de slushie!

-Euh-o-oui… Salut Kara.

-Bye Mike on se reparle demain, et je lui donne un câlin avant qu'il parte.

San n'a pas arrêté de le fusiller du regard ce qui me fait rire. Mais je trouve ça chou sa jalousie.

-Pourquoi tu lui as donné un câlin et pourquoi juste tu traine avec lui?!

-Parce que je l'aime bien et que c'est un de mes très bons amis, il est très gentil et on va s'entrainer ensemble pour l'être accepté à l'école de danse.

-À…

-Tu es trop chou quand tu es jalouse, dis-je et je l'embrasse chastement.

Elle ne bouge pas et se contente de me regarder.

-Si tu crois que ça va payer pour avoir cruiser un autre que moi et non je ne suis pas jalouse.

Elle croise les bras et me regarde avec un regard sérieux. Je la prends dans mes bras et je sais qu'elle résiste pour ne pas répondre à mon câlin. Finalement elle répond après quelques secondes. Je me recule et elle affiche un magnifique sourire.

-Bon maintenant que madame est contente est-ce qu'on peut aller manger?

-Oui.

Elle me prend le bras et m'entraine avec elle au réfectoire. Quand on passe les portes la majorité des élèves arrête de parler et nous regarde. Je deviens soudainement très gêner parce que j'ai toujours détesté être le centre d'attention. Mais San ne se laisse pas faire.

-Quoi vous voulez notre photo? Retourner donc à vos vies de merde et laisser la nôtre en paix. Sinon je peux très bien faire de votre vie un enfer et vous balancer des slushie à longueur de journée.

Tout le monde recommence à parler et arrête de nous regarder. Une chance que je l'ai.

-Merci

-De rien et de toute façon ils n'ont pas à nous regarder comme ça franchement. On n'est pas des extra-terrestres.

-Ouin… bon je vais aller me chercher mon diner. Tu viens?

-Oui.

On va chercher nos cabarets et on va s'assoir à une table toute seule. Mais quelques minutes plus tard la majorité du Glee club vient nous trouver parce qu'ils sont tous amis avec moi on peut dire. Même si je sais que Santana aussi les aimes.

-Allo, me dit Mercedes

Bon je crois que je vais faire les présentations. Il y a Mike et Rachel. Il y a Tina qui est la petite amie de Mike et qui est elle aussi asiatique. Il y a Mercedes qui est noire et… enrobée on va dire, après il y a Puck le meilleur ami de San, c'est un bad-boy qui porte une crête sur la tête. Ils ont déjà sortie ensemble aussi ce que me rend maintenant jalouse. Il y a Artie, un intello en chaise roulante, il y a Finn le petit ami à Rachel, il y a aussi Sugar qui est… je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous la décrire… bizarre et excentrique? Et Rory un irlandais en échange qui je crois sort avec Sugar. Il y a aussi un couple de gay. Blaine et Kurt. Kurt est le demi- frère de Finn et le meilleur ami de Rachel. Ce qui complète le Glee club et les gens à notre table.

-Salut, tout le monde, dis-je

-Allo, marmonne Santana.

-Alors, est-ce que c'est vrai? Dit Puck

-Que tu baise comme un pied? OUI, dit San

Tout le monde rit sauf Puck qui est vexé.

-Non niaiseuse. Que vous sortez ensemble?

-Oui, dis-je

-Trop chaud… dit vous pourriez nous montrer un peu… AILLE!

San lui a donné une tape sur le bras avec sa force surhumaine.

-Jamais de la vie. Et que j'en vois un qui bave sur Ka c'est clair?!

-Oui, réponde-t-il en cœur.

-C'est mieux, dit-elle.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et elle me sourit.

-Je t'aime, que je lui chuchotées.

-Moi aussi.

Le reste du dîner se passe bien et après moi et San on va en cours de Chimie et on finit en pratique de Volley-ball

On vient tout juste de finir notre pratique de volley et nous sommes en sueur. On rentre dans les vestiaires et San me prend à part pour me dire de niaiser jusqu'à ce qui ne reste personne car elle veut essayer quelque chose avec moi.

15 minutes plus tard la dernière fille sort donc il ne reste que moi et San. Elle s'approche de moi et me dit à l'oreille :

-Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire?

-Non?

-Faire l'amour dans les douches avec toi.

Je reste bouche bée mais je dois dire que moi aussi j'ai le goût de le faire. Son attitude protectrice m'a assez faites mouiller pour aujourd'hui, il faut bien que je me soulage un peu.

-Tu es sérieuse?

Elle fait oui de la tête et je me dépêche de l'embrasser. Nos langues se mêlent rapidement et nos uniformes volent bientôt dans toute la pièce. On est maintenant toute nue sous l'eau en train de s'embrasser et de se caresser sans aller jusqu'au bout.

-San, s'il-te-plait… j'en p-peux… p-plus…

Elle me répond en grognant et met sa jambe entre les miennes ce qui me provoque un gémissement très prononcer.

-Merde…, dis-je

Je commence à me frotter frénétiquement sur sa cuisse. Je sens que je lui provoque moi aussi du plaisir car elle gémit et se frotte elle aussi contre moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on vient presque en même temps. Moi la première et San quelques secondes plus tard. Notre respiration est forte et l'eau coule sur nos corps en sueur. Je l'embrasse dans le cou et fait un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. On se décolle finalement.

-On devrait peut-être se laver maintenant parce que si on niaise trop ma mère va s'inquiéter, dit-elle

-Depuis quand ta mère s'inquiète de ne pas te voir arriver à l'heure.

-Depuis la fois où je suis rentrée à minuit d'un party chez Puck, qui en passant était MA-LA-DE. D'ailleurs il devrait en faire un autre j'aimerais ça…

Je reste silencieuse. Le fait qu'elle parle de Puck comme un «roi » on va dire mais rend triste et jalouse. Surtout parce que je sais qu'ils sont sortis ensemble un bon bout. Elle voit d'ailleurs mon silence et se rend compte rapidement pourquoi.

-Merde… je suis désolé Ka. Je ne voulais pas parler de Puck comme… tu sais… merde pourquoi faut toujours que je gâche tout, la fois dans la classe, au magasin et à l-mfphhhh

Je la fait taire d'un baiser. Elle a toujours eu de la difficulté avec ses mots en amour mais quand elle réussit s'est magnifique. Je me décolle et elle s'excuse encore.

-Je suis désolé Kara. C'est toi que j'aime tu le sais.

-Oui, je sais et c'est correct. Mais essaie d'éviter pour les prochaines fois.

-D'accord.

On réussit finalement à prendre notre douche. Chose fait on s'habille et San va me porter chez moi. Arriver devant ma maison, j'embrasse San et rentre. Je remarque une nouvelle perd de soulier et un nouveau manteau. J'enlève mes souliers et vas dans la cuisine. Je vois donc Quinn qui parle avec ma mère. Quand elle me voit elle s'empresse de me saluer.

-Eh, salut Kara.

-Allo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Charlie ma inviter après l'école et ta mère m'a ensuite invité à souper.

-Il fallait bien que tu sois la première de mes deux belles-filles à souper ici…

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et sa bouche forme un « o » en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Et je crois que Quinn n'est pas encore au courant pour moi et San car elle affiche une face avec des points d'interrogations. Je ne suis pas fâcher contre ma mère. Pas du tout. De toute façon elle l'aurait su d'une autre manière.

-Je suis désolé, Kara… j-je…

-De quoi vous parler? Pourquoi deux belles filles?

Elle me regarde comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose mais ne parle pas.

-C'est que…, je commence,… je sors avec Santana. C'est ma petite amie, tu vois?

-Ok. Ça ne me dérange pas. Du tout. En plus je l'aime bien Santana, j'aime bien son côté bitch. Et elle est super gentille.

Franchement je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait avoir une attitude aussi détacher concernant le fait je j'aime les filles….

-Super, dis-je

-J'ai tellement eu peur qui tu me déteste pour l'avoir dit, chérie.

-C'est pas grave maman.

Et comme pour appuyer mes dires je vais la prendre dans mes bras pour un câlin. Je me détache enfin et m'excuse pour aller me mettre plus confortable. Par chance je n'ai rien à faire ce soir. J'ai donc la paix. Quand j'entre dans ma chambre je fais un énorme saut parque Charlie est assis sur mon lit tout seul pour je ne sais quoi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, Ka. Je voulais juste de demander des questions.

Je vois que sa jambe tremble terriblement –un de ses tiques nerveux- donc je vais tout de suite m'assoir à côté et met ma main sur la sienne pour le calmer. Je vois qu'après quelques longues secondes il se calme. J'engage donc la conversation.

-De quoi tu veux me parler?

-… Eh bien…

-Allez dit. Comme tu m'as dit il y a pas longtemps « allez je ne te mangerai pas ».

Il sourit, c'est déjà un bon point.

-Bon, voilà… tu sais que j'aime vraiment Quinn. Depuis quoi 12 ans et que juste la voir je capote.

-Oui, je sais très bien, dis-je presque agacé de sa manie de tournée autour du pot.

-Bon voilà en fait c'est que je ne sais pas quand lui dire « je t'aime ». Je voudrais lui dire à toute les fois que je l'a vois mais j'ai peur qu'elle parte en courant parce que ce serais trop tôt… Alors…

Ça me fait penser à ce que je ressens avec San. Donc il est « in love ».

-…En plus je n'ai aucune expérience en amour. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie.

Ça, ça m'a toujours surpris. Parce que soyons franc mon frère est sexy.

-Franchement Charlie tu es en amour… et si tu veux vraiment lui dire et bien dit lui. À chaque fois que San me dit « je t'aime » je suis vraiment heureuse et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'elle attend aussi. Et si tu as vraiment peur et bien dit lui tout ce que tu ressens et elle va tomber dans tes bras comme de la pluie.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison.

-J'ai toujours raison.

-Merci. Alors je crois que je vais descendre.

-Oui…

Il se lève et s'en va après avoir fermé ma porte. Je vais me changer sauf que je mets un chandail plus « propre » et m'arrange un peu les cheveux. Je redescends en bas et je vois Charlie qui entoure la taille de Quinn donc il est dans son dos et ils parlent avec ma mère de leur futur travail.

-Moi je me suis toujours vue arrêté les bandits genre devenir policier ou dans le FBI j'aimerais vraiment ça. Toi Quinn?

-Moi… je me suis toujours vue enseigné à l'école leur apprendre les bonnes choses. Parce que mon secondaire n'a pas toujours été rose. Donc j'aimerais vraiment enseigné aux jeunes.

-Bonne idée, ma belle, dit ma mère

-Papa rentre à quelle heure? Dis-je

-Vers 5h et il est 4h donc dans une heure.

Je prends une face sérieuse et lui dit :

-Maman je sais conter 5-4 je suis en dernière année. IOU-OU.

-Casser, dit Charlie

-OK…

On rit tous doucement et continue à parler de tout et de rien. On commence à préparer le souper après que mon père soit arrivé donc vers 5h30. J'adore ces moments en famille. Je me trouve extrêmement chanceuse aussi au fait que j'ai une famille extrêmement compréhensible.

On dîne tous dans la bonne humeur et on termine la soirée dans le salon avec une bouteille de vin ouverte. Quinn part vers 21h donc on ramasse tous et je vais lire dans ma chambre.


	7. L'audition

j'ai une question pour ceux qui me lisent. voulez vous que je continue à mettre des scènes de lemon dans ma fic ou non laisser des review s'il vous plait merci

L.I.E: merci beaucoup d'avoir laisser une review et d'avoir "essayer de lire mon histoire j'apprécie. elle ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde :)

Je me réveille en sursaut et je me rends compte que je me suis endormie dans mon livre encore habillé. En voyant l'heure je me lève rapidement, puisqu'il me reste 45 minutes pour tout faire, vas prendre ma douche, me prépare rapidement. Je descends ensuite les escaliers à quatre, me prend une pomme vite fait et part pour l'école avec ma voiture.

Je viens de passer les portes de l'école que les cloches retentissent pour signaler le début des cours. Je vais donc vite à mon casier prendre mes cahiers et va à mon cours d'espagnol. Quand je rentre je vois San assise à la table et quand elle me voit elle souffle. Je vais m'assoire à côté d'elle puisqu'elle m'a gardée une place.

-Tu étais où? Je commençais à paniquer!

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je me suis endormi hier sans avoir mis mon cadrant et j'étais en retard dans mon temps.

-À d'accord.

Elle m'embrasse ensuite chastement et un sourire apparait sur mes lèvres.

-J'arrêterai j'aimais d'aimer se sourire qui s'affiche sur ton visage chaque fois que je t'embrasse.

Je rougis un peu et me replace comme faut sur ma chaise parce que M. Shue arrive pour commencer le cours.

-Bon matin tout le monde.

Personne ne répond ce que je trouve plate. On pourrait au moins nous les élèves être gentils avec les enseignants.

-Bon avant de commencer le cours j'aimerais faire une petite annonce. Comme vous le savez le Glee club a besoin de 12 membres et nous sommes que 11 donc si quelqu'un est intéressé à nous joindre et à une passion pour le chant et la danse et bien venez auditionner.

Personne ne la vraiment écouté sauf moi. J'ai toujours voulu en faire partie mais à cause de San… en plus ce serait bon pour mon CV pour mon école de danse. Je décide donc dans parler à San.

-J'aimerais vraiment m'inscrire.

-Pourquoi?! Tu sais que je ne veux pas te faire du mal encore moins maintenant.

-Et bien mais nous hors limite. Tu peux tout faire ici. Et si tu fais ça les membres du Glee club serait ravi et apprécieraient vraiment.

-Mais je m'en fou d'eux.

Elle me décourage mais je ne lâche pas.

-C'est pas vrai. Tu les aimes. Et ce sont mes amis et ce serait très bon pour mon CV pour l'université.

Elle ne répond pas donc elle doit être en train de réfléchir. Je décide finalement de m'être le coup de grâce.

-Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis tu me laisserais y aller…

Je me retourne pour écouter le cours mais 5 minutes plus tard elle me répond enfin.

-Tu as raison. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu aimes et je vous mettrai hors limite ne t'inquiète pas et je vais même te supporter. Donc si tu veux toujours on pourrait aller à l'audition à 16h?

Je suis vraiment contente. Ça c'est la Santana que je connais

-Merci beaucoup et oui on va aller à l'audition.

Elle me sourit et on se reconcentre sur le cours même si San n'en a pas besoin.

La cloche sonne enfin et on sort de la classe d'histoire pour aller dîner. Mais sans Santana car elle a un entrainement de cheerleading. J'y vais donc avec Tina et Mercedes. Je leur ai dit que j'allais auditionner et elles m'ont paru très enthousiastes. J'ai décidé de chanter « dance with somedy » avec une chorégraphie d'enfer.

L'heure du dîner à passer très vite. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec le Glee club pour en avoir un peu plus sur chacun. 16h arrive rapidement et avec San je me rends à l'auditorium. Tout le Glee est assis dans les bancs et attend que je commence et M. Shue prend la parole.

-Bonjour, Kara après 2 ans tu t'es enfin décidé tant mieux alors que vas- tu nous chanter.

-Je vais vous chanter «dance with somedy » et je vais danser dessus aussi.

-Super on t'écoute.

Je prends une grande respiration et regarde San dans les coulisses. Je stresses vraiment mais la voir me sourire me calme aussitôt et je commence

Clock strike upon the hour and the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up 'til now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls loneliness calls

Oh! Wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody  
with somebody who loves me  
Oh! Wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

I've been in love and lost my senses spinning through the town  
Sooner or later the fever ends and I wind up feeling down  
I need a man who'll take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls my lonely heart calls

Oh! Wanna dance with somebody  
I Wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody  
with somebody who loves me  
Oh! Wanna dance with somebody  
I Wanna feel the heat...  
Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

Somebody who loves me  
To hold me in his arms

I need a man to take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls my lonely heart calls

Oh! Wanna dance with somebody  
I Wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh! Wanna dance with somebody  
I Wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody  
with somebody who loves me

Je finis essoufflé comme jamais. C'est sûr que danser et chanter en même temps vous prend de l'énergie. Je lève le regard et vois tout le Glee club abasourdie ce que me rend vraiment fier. La première qui applaudit c'est San qui sort des coulisses et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Tout le monde la rejoint en criant que c'était super.

-WOW..! C'était super Kara. Je crois que je parle pour tout le monde si je dis que tu es la bienvenue, dit M. Shue.

-Merci tout le monde. Alors quand son les répétitions?

-Du lundi au vendredi de 1h à 1h30 le lundi, mardi et mercredi et de 3h à 4h le jeudi et vendredi.

-D'accord super.

-Je suis vraiment fière de toi, ma belle, me dit San alors qu'elle m'embrasse.

-Santana, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Dit Rachel. Encore nous écœurer?!

San lâche un soupir agacé et répond.

-Écoute le nain parce que je ne le répèterai pas 2 fois je suis venue encourager ma blonde parce que je l'aime et à partir de maintenant le Glee club est hors limite d'accord?! Donc plus de slushie ou de moquerait.

-Enfin, merci San, dit Puck

-Ouin, Ouin…

-Tu es super, je t'aime, dis-je

Elle me sourit de SON sourire et part car elle à un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Je pars moi aussi après avoir parlé à Mike pour nos rendez-vous de danse qu'on met demain après l'école et le mercredi aussi. Je vais rapidement au vestiaire me changer parce que je m'avais mis plus confortable pour danser, va rapidement à ma case et rentre chez moi.

Rentré je salut rapidement mon père qui a rentré plus tôt et ma mère et va prendre ma douche. Je mets des vêtements confortable et me débarrasse de mon étude d' est 17h45 quand je fini d'étudier et je vais un peu consulter ma page Facebook et Twitter. Vers 18h15 ma mère m'appelle pour venir manger et je constate que Charlie n'est pas là.

-Où est Charlie?

-Chez Quinn est l'a invitée à son tour. Il va rentrer vers 21h sûrement.

-OK… qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

-Du bœuf avec des patates.

-OK.

On mange dans la bonne humeur. Je lave la vaisselle restante avec mon père jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande des nouvelles de Santana.

-Alors… est-ce que les parents à Santana savent que vous sortez ensemble?

-Non… et je ne suis pas retournée chez elle depuis non plus. Mais elle va le dire en fin de semaine… et j'ai peur de leur réaction.

-Comment ça?

-Tu ne les connais pas comme moi… ils sont plutôt sévère. Et je suis persuadé qu'ils vont très mal le prendre. J'ai comme cette boule dans le ventre…

-Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, d'accord?

-Oui…

On finit la vaisselle et je monte dans ma chambre parler un peu à San par texto et commence un film dans ma chambre. Vers 22h je suis tellement fatiguée que j'arrête le film met mon cadran (cette fois) et me couche.


	8. Glee

**bonjour, désolé de l'attente mais je n'était pas chez moi depuis lundi soir donc je ne pouvais pas publier... so bonne lecture**

* * *

**"WHAT DOES'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER, STAND A-CLAP" **

Enfin vendredi. Je me réveille doucement prépare un sac de rechange avec du linge propre et des trucs de bain, je m'habille en sport et va à l'école puisque j'ai une pratique de basket ce matin à… 6h RHAAAAAA.

J'arrive à l'école un peu en avance et je frisonne quand je sors de ma voiture. Il faut dire que le mois d'octobre est dans quelques jours et il commence à faire frisquet ici à Lima. Je me dépêche de rentrer dans l'école et va dans le gymnase pout commencer ma pratique.

* * *

Je viens de finir ma pratique et j'ai dit au coach que cela allait être la dernière que je ferais. J'ai maintenant un horaire trop chargé et c'était plus un passe-temps et pour garder la forme. Je vais me dépêcher à prendre ma douche et je vois que la plupart des élèves sont arrivé à l'école. Je m'habille et va dans les gradins pour manger un peu et regarder l'entrainement de football dans laquelle Finn, Puck et Mike font partie. Je mange tranquillement. Je dois dire qu'ils sont plutôt bons.

Je fini de manger et regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone. Il est 8h15 et mon premier cours est à 9h30 avec San donc je décide d'aller chez elle une dernière fois avant qu'elle le dise. Je vais rapidement à ma voiture et roule jusque chez elle. 10 min plus tard je suis arrivé et va cogner à la porte. Son père me répond.

-Bonjour Kara, entre

-Bonjour, merci

-Ça va bien ? Ça fait un moment que l'on ne t'avait pas vue.

-Oui ça va merci. Oui je sais désoler ça n'a juste pas adonné.

-D'accord Sanny est dans sa chambre et dort encore alors je compte sur toi pour la réveiller.

-Oui

Je monte les marches jusqu'à sa chambre et rentre dedans. Elle est plongée dans le noir et je décide de la réveiller en douceur. Elle est tellement paisible quand elle dort. Je m'approche et m'étend à côté et couvre son cou de baiser. Elle commence à bouger et un petit sourire apparait. Je déplace mes baisers jusqu'à sa joue, sa mâchoire et ses lèvres. Le baiser est lent et doux et elle répond tranquillement. Elle ouvre les yeux quand je me détache et me salut.

-Coucou… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-J'avais une pratique de basket tôt ce matin et j'ai décidé de venir te voir puisqu'on n'a pas de cours avant 9h30… c'est ton père qui m'a ouvert.

-OK… tu devrais faire ça plus souvent… venir me réveiller avec tes baisers.

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau et m'amène part dessus elle.

-On n'a pas vraiment le temps San… et ton père est en bas…

Elle ne m'écoute pas et continue ses baisers et descend même ses mains sur mes fesses. Je laisse échapper un soupir rauque.

-On a toujours le temps pour ça… dit-elle

Sacrée Santana Lopez.

-… et mon père est trop occuper à lire son journal pour savoir ce qu'on fait…

Elle n'est vraiment pas possible. J'essaie de me déplace pour me relever mais c'est sans compter sa détermination et elle me pousse et embarque sur moi et m'emprisonne les poignets où ma tête.

-Où tu crois aller comme ça.

Je décide d'abandonner et répond finalement à ses caresse et baisers.

* * *

Je suis en bas et parle avec son père à l'attendant que San finisse de s'habiller. Son père est vraiment gentil et San avait raison quand je suis descendue en bas il lisait le journal. Après nous avoir données des preuves d'amours elle est allé prendre sa douche et se préparé. Elle descend finalement habillé de son traditionnel uniforme de cheerleader et de sa couette de cheval.

-bueno querida mañana ( _bon matin ma_ chérie)

-bueno mañana papá.

-Je t'ai préparé des pancakes. Ton déjeuné préféré quand tu avais 8 ans… aujourd'hui encore mais…

Il affiche son petit sourire habituel ce qui me fait rire.

-Merci, papa et oui je m'en rappelle mais je n'ai pas faim merci.

-tu dois manger Sanny chérie. Si ta mère l'apprend elle va faire une crise. Tu as la peau sur les os.

-Non, ça s'appelle des abdos et je vais prendre un fruit ok?

-OK… il soupir.

-Bon tu viens Ka?

-Oui.

Je la suis et on embarque dans ma voiture et part pour l'école.

-Enfin, vendredi! Dit-elle dans la voiture.

-Oui…

-J'ai peur de le dire à mes parents. Tu dois savoir qu'ils sont sévère…

-Oui.

-Tu es dont bien silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure? Ça va?

-Oui, oui désolé.

J'aimerais tellement qu'elle ne le dise pas à ses parents.

-J'ai surtout peur de le dire à abuela. Si je la pers je ne survivrai pas je crois.

-Ne dit pas ça… et puis tu ma moi…

-Oui, ça c'est sûr.

Elle m'embrasse la joue et me prend la main. Le reste du trajet se passe dans le silence et on arrive à l'école pile à l'heure. Ce matin j'ai éducation physique avec Finn, Tina et Sugar et après philo avec Mercedes et Puck. J'ai seulement français avec San et Rory cet après-midi et après Glee club et FIN DE SEMAINE!

* * *

Enfin l'heure du Glee club. Je suis avec San à la rentrer du club et on s'embrasse. Le plus beau moment de la journée. On se dit au revoir et je rentre dans la salle. Rachel et Finn y sont déjà assis l'un à côté de l'autre avec Sugar, Rory, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Artie. Il ne manque que Kurt, Blaine et Puck. Je ne sais pas où m'assoir mais Mike me sauve en me fessant signe de venir s'installer à côté de lui. Les trois autres ne tarde pas à arrivés et M. Shue arrive pour commencer.

-Bonjour, tout le monde. La semaine c'est très bien déroulé et nous avons maintenant notre 12e membre.

Tout le monde applaudis et je me sens très mal à l'aise.

-Tu nous as offert une magnifique prestation bravo. Tu as de très bon talent de danse. Quand a tu appris à danser?

-Je danse depuis que j'ai 2 ans. C'est ma passion avec le chant bien sûr.

-Super alors pour finir la semaine Rachel à une chanson à chanter.

-Merci M. Shue. Pour finir la semaine je vais chanter « to love you more » de Céline Dion.

La musique commence et je me laisse envahir par sa voix. Elle a une voix magnifique. Vers la fin de la chanson des larmes coulent sur ses joues mais elle ne s'en occupe pas. Elle est incroyable. Elle termine et tout le monde applaudis. M, Shue parle encore un petit peu au sujet des communales qui approche qui approche et tout le monde s'en va sauf moi et Mike. On va dans la salle de danse et on s'entraine beaucoup pendant presque 2h. J'ai appris des mouvements nouveaux et on a une très belle chimie. En même temps c'est impossible de détester Mike.

On se dit au revoir sur le parking de l'école et je pars avec ma voiture chez moi. Je me dépêche d'aller me laver pour souper car j'ai une faim de loup. Il est déjà 6h10 donc oui j'ai faim. Je soupe rapidement parce que je suis seul. Mes parents ont un souper je crois et Charlie doit être sortie ou je ne sais pas. Je vais donc dans le salon et je fini ma saison de CSI NY que je n'ai pas pu terminer par le début des classes. Vers 7h30 Charlie rentre et vient me trouver.

-Hey… tu étais où?

-Oh euh je suis sortie avec Quinn.

-Vous êtes toujours ensemble ce n'est pas possible.

-Comme toi et Santana!

-Casser…

-Veux-tu venir jouer avec moi au Xbox?

Il me prend par les sentiments…

-OUI!

On monte dans sa chambre et on joue longtemps. Assez pour que je m'endorme dans son lit.

* * *

voici la fin de ce chapitre. je sais qu'il est un peu plus court de d'habitude mais c'est pour en avoir un autre d'avance.

alors à la prochaine :)


	9. petits détails

c'est une note et non un chapitre c'est pour dire que l'hisoitre se passe à los angeles et non à lima et aussi au début de l'histoire jai mentionné que charlie avait environ 1 ans de plus que kara donc il serait suposer etre a l'université mais j'ai comme supposé qu'il serait en dernière année comme kara donc c'est comme si il aurait doubler ou sauté un année dans sa vie

c'était juste une petite mise au point la merci et le prochain chapitre sera poster dimanche dans la journée :)


	10. Snixx

**bonjour tout le monde. j'espère que vous avez passer une belle journée. alors voici la suite.**

* * *

Je me réveille et mon frère est encore endormi en torse. Il a des abdos. Désolé parenthèse. Je me lève tranquillement, va au toilette et ensuite déjeuner. Je retrouve dans la cuisine ma mère qui lit sa revue en déjeunant.

-Coucou, ma chérie. Bien dormis?

-Oui, merci. Je me suis endormie avec Charlie dans sa chambre.

-OK… vous avez joué au Xbox je gage…

-Oui…

-Il y a un reste de gaufres que ton père à fait.

-D'acc'… je ne me souviens pu si je te l'ai dit mais San va le dire ce soir à ses parents qu'on est ensemble.

-À oui?! À tu hâte?

-…Pas vraiment. Ils sont plutôt sévères et je redoute le pire… qu'ils la mettent à la porte.

-Tu crois qu'ils seraient capables de faire ça?!

-Oui… je crois, ils sont vraiment sévères donc…

-tu sais… si ils la mettent à la porte elle sera la bienvenue ici hein?!

-T-tu es sérieuse?!

-Très… je la considère un peu comme ma deuxième fille tu sais. Elle est poli, serviable, généreuse…

-C'est bon maman arrête, on dirait que tu es en amour avec haha.

Elle éclate de rire et je la serre dans mes bras.

-Tu es tellement la meilleure mère au monde.

-Merci.

Je lui souris et mange des gaufres. Charlie descend quelques minutes plus tard et se joint à nous. Je suis allée faire des courses pour ma mère et j'ai parlé avec les filles du basket. Elles me manquent mais après tout c'est normal. San ma aussi textée pour me dire qu'elle avait hâte d'enfin le dire mais qu'elle a très peur de leur réaction. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

* * *

Il est 19h et je n'ai pas reçue de nouvelles de San depuis cet après-midi. Mes parents sont partie souper avec Charlie chez Quinn. Ses parents voulaient parler avec les miens. Ce qui fait que je suis encore toute seule jusqu'à tard ce soir. Je décide donc de regarder un film d'horreur. Je ferme toute les lumières je vais me mettre en pyjama et commence un film de peur dans le salon.

Je suis très concentré sur le film. Mes membres tremblent de peur mais j'adore ça. J'entends soudainement des coups sur la porte ce qui me fait crier.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Je me lève et va rapidement ouvrir. Ce que je vois me glace le sang. Santana est là son maquillage a coulé et elle tient un sac. Elle est toute trempée car il pleut et elle a sûrement marché. Je me dépêche de la faire entrer et de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle sanglote fortement et s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée. Je l'amène vers le canapé où je nous installe. Mon cou est tout mouiller mais je m'en fiche. Je déteste ses parents!

Après plusieurs longues minutes ses tremblements se calment et elle semble avoir arrêté de pleurer.

-Mon dieu San… Que c'est-t-il passé?

-i-il… m-m'ont j-j-jeté d-dehors… je… n-ne s-sais p-pas quoi f-faire…

Ses pleures reprennent et je la serre encore plus fort. Je me rends compte à un moment que sa respiration s'est faite régulière et qu'elle s'est endormie. Je la couche délicatement sur le sofa et va prendre une couverture dans ma chambre ainsi qu'un oreiller et va la cacher. Je la regarde dormir et elle semble déjà plus paisible que toute l'heure. J'espère que ça va rester.

Il est rendu 23h45. Santana dort toujours et je vois la voiture de mes parents arriver. J'espère qu'ils vont accepter le fait que San habite ici…

Je suis assise dans le salon où les pieds à San et quand mes parents ainsi que Charlie rentrent et nous voient ils se figent. Ma mère parle la première.

-Mon dieu, ma chérie… est-ce que…?

Je fais signe que oui et mon père soupir fortement.

-Attendez, est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer? Demande Charlie.

-San a dit à ses parents qu'on sortait ensemble, qu'elle est lesbienne et ils l'ont jeté à la porte. Donc elle va habiter ici. Pas vrai? Demandais-je

-Oui ma chérie, répond mon père.

-Merci.

-Charlie va la porter dans sa chambre s'il-vous-plait.

-Oui.

Il va la prendre comme une princesse et la monte dans ma chambre et la couche sur mon lit. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée et je me couche moi aussi pour la nuit. L'heure des explications va arriver demain.

* * *

Je me réveille par des mouvements secs et des petits bruits. Je tourne la tête et vois San qui pleure et tremble dos à moi. Elle est vraiment fragile. Je m'approche d'elle et l'entoure de mon bras et ses pleurs dure environ 10 minutes et après elle se calme. Je la pousse à se retourner et elle me sourit faiblement.

-Je suis tellement désolé, San…

-Je sais… je m'en veux tellement…

-Pourquoi? Ce sont eux qui sont cave.

-Peut-être mais si je ne serais pas… ça je serais encore chez moi et…

Elle laisse échapper quelques larmes mais les arrêtes aussitôt.

-Mes parents sont d'accord pour que tu habites ici… je t'aime tu le sais ça?!

-Oui je le sais… et merci de m'accueillir ici. J'apprécie vraiment.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse chastement.

-As-tu faim? Veux-tu descendre?

-Je suis bien mais j'ai un peu faim oui… je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de souper hier…

On se lève et descend en bas. Je remarque qu'on est les seules debout. Vue l'heure aussi.

-En passant qui ma monter en haut? Car je me rappelle de m'avoir endormie en bas?

-Charlie, il t'a monté en haut dans ma chambre comme une princesse.

-À ok…

Elle semble vraiment sur la défensive tout à coup, pourtant il n'y a pas 5 minutes elle était tellement vulnérable et… mais je ne parle pas et me contente de nous mettre du pain dans le toaster et mettre le Nutella sur la table. Elle s'assoie et attend tout simplement. Son visage exprime la tristesse mais aussi beaucoup de colère. En verre elle ou sa famille je ne serai dire…

-Euh je sais que c'est tôt mais… qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?

-Je ne veux pas en parler et je n'en parlerai jamais OK! Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que je suis un monstre et que ma famille n'est aucunement ouverte d'esprit. Et oui merci de m'accueillir mais si c'est pour m'achaler avec vos questions j'aimerais mieux dormir dehors!

AILLE…Snix réapparait. Elle ne me manquait pas. J'essaie de ne pas prendre ce qu'elle dit personnel mais… Ça me rend triste.

-Désolé… je vais arrêter mais tu n'es pas obliger d'être aussi méchante. Je me passerais bien de Snix.

Son visage exprime du regret mais elle le laisse vite disparaitre et reprend sa face « bitch ».

-Uh-uhmmm…

Les toasts qui sortent me font faire un petit saut. Je vais les prendre et en tant à San qui les prend et se dépêche de les mangers. Elle se lève de table rapidement, va porter son assiette dans l'évier et monte dans ma chambre. Je les suivis du regard tout le long mais elle ne m'a pas regardée.

Je viens tout juste de mettre mon assiette dans l'évier que Santana redescend, va mettre ses soulier et son manteau et sort sans un mot. Son attitude me blesse vraiment beaucoup. Je soupir et monte dans ma chambre à mon tour. Dans les marches je croise mon père qui me demande où elle est et je lui dis qu'elle est partit et de ne pas s'inquiété. Il acquît et je rentre dans ma chambre. Je décide d'aller regarder dans son sac pour voir qu'est-ce qu'elle a apportée.

Il y a vêtements et sous-vêtements, environ 60 dollars cash mais elle a sûrement plus avec son compte en banque, ensuite il y a quelques produit de bains comme sa brosse à dents, son maquillage, un rasoir et finalement son porte-monnaie.

Je vais m'habiller et je me couche sur mon lit et me demande où elle pourrait bien être. J'y reste environ 5 minutes avant d'aller me promener en ville pour essayer de la trouver. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

* * *

Nous voilà 17h et je viens de rentrer chez moi. J'ai passé la journée à me promener à L.A. J'ai fait tous les recoins. Je suis même allé aux autres villes les plus proches et absolument rien. Je suis aussi arrêté manger dans un restaurant pour dîner. J'ai même téléphoné à quelques filles et à Puck pour savoir s'ils avaient des nouvelles mais rien. Je commence à avoir vraiment peur mais me dit qu'après ce qu'elle a vécu elle voudrait bien être seul.

* * *

Il est maintenant 20h30 et elle n'est toujours pas rentrer. Mes parents ont commencé à s'inquiété mais j'essaie de les rassurer le plus possible. Je suis dans le salon avec Charlie et écoute un film qui passe à la télé tandis que mon père est dans son bureau et ma mère lis dans sa chambre. On entend un claquement de porte, un bruit de manteau enlevé et San apparaît dans l'encadrement du salon.

-Enfin! Tu étais où!?

-Chez quelqu'un…

Je la regarde interloquée et elle me dit qu'elle va aller prendre sa douche. Elle monte donc se laver et me laisse dans le salon pleine de questions et d'incompréhensions. Charlie me regarde en haussant les épaules comme pour montrer son découragement et son impuissance. Je soupire et monte l'attendre dans ma chambre. Elle sort environ 15 minutes plus tard vête d'une serviette autour du corps. Ses cheveux tombent sur ses épaules et elle fait un saut en me voyant.

-Désolé… dis-je

-Non, c'est ta chambre après tout.

Je lui souris faiblement et elle s'habille dos à moi. Normalement elle ce saurait habiller devant moi pour m'exciter sûrement mais sa situation doit l'avoir… refroidie.

Elle va se brosser les dents et revient pour se coucher dans mon lit. Elle regarde le plafond et ne parle pas. Je la regarde et je me décide de la prendre dans mes bras. J'ai peur qu'elle me rejette mais elle se laisser faire et tien même mon bras aussi et emmêle nos jambes ensembles.

-Je suis désolé d'être partie comme ça mais tu me connais…. Et… j'ai eu peur et quand j'ai peur je fuis. Je t'aime et ce n'est pas parce que ma famille est vraiment conne et non ouverte d'esprit comme la tienne que je vais arrêter de t'aimer et te laisser là… dit-elle

-Merci. C'est correct.

On s'embrasse amoureusement. Un vrai baiser. Ça m'avait vraiment manqué. On arrête à bout de souffle et on finit par s'endormir un peu plus tard. Elle la première et moi après avoir mis mon cadran et en la regardant.

* * *

**bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. je posterai le prochain seulement jeudi soir car je n'ai pas mon portable avant jeudi soir justement. Donc à la prochaine et laisser des reviews s'il-vous-plait. :)**


	11. L'appel

**bonjour, désolé de ne pas avoir posté jeudi mais ma soeur ma prit mon portable dnoc je ne pouvais pas posté. on se retrouve en bad :_**

* * *

**"JUST GIVE ME A REASON, JUST A LITTLE BI-CLAP"**

Je me réveille tranquillement et je vois que San ne s'est pas réveillée. Je décide donc ne de pas la réveillé et de la laisser dormir. Elle a bien le droit de rester tranquille aujourd'hui. Je me lève donc en faisant attention de ne pas la déranger mais dès que je suis sortie du lit elle se réveille en sursaut.

-KARA!

Elle me cherche du regard et je vois qu'elle commence à paniquer. Je me dépêche donc de sauté sur le lit et de lui prendre les mains. Dès qu'elle me voit je vois clairement qu'elle se calme.

-Du calme. Je me suis juste levé pour aller à l'école.

-OK…

Je lui souris et l'embrasse chastement.

-Pourquoi tu as paniquée?

-J'ai comme eu peur que tu m'abandonnes toi aussi et que je sois seule. Dès que tu es sortie de mes bras j'ai comme tout de suite paniqué.

-OK. Tu peux rester ici aujourd'hui si tu veux. J'expliquerai ta situation à Figgins?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée je n'ai pas vraiment la force d'affronté les regards des autres et les paroles de coach Sylvester.

Je l'embrasse chastement et va m'habiller. San s'est recouchée et je vais manger avec Charlie.

Il n'est pas encore en bas donc je commence à déjeuner seule mais il apparaît bien vite.

-Hey, ça va ma belle?

-Oui, mieux que hier en tout cas…

-Ouin… c'est sûr qu'elle n'est pas facile à… dompter…

Je ris au mot qu'il vient d'employer. Il se sert un bol de céréale et mange avec moi. Après m'avoir brossé les dents, je monte dans ma chambre pour voir qu'est-ce que San fait et je vois qu'elle dort. Mais elle bouge beaucoup. C'est sûrement une séquelle de sa mise dehors. Je descends finalement en bas parce que mon frère m'attend pour partir à l'école. J'espère avoir une belle journée et que personne ne me demandera pourquoi Santana n'est pas là.

**PDV Santana**

Je me réveille tranquillement à cause du bruit de casserole qui vient de la cuisine. Je regarde partout et remarque que je suis dans la chambre à KA…? À oui c'est vrai je ne vais pas à l'école aujourd'hui. Je dois dire que je suis reconnaissante de ce qu'ils font pour moi. De m'accueillir ici.

Je me lève et m'étire comme à chaque matin. Il le faut bien car avec mes entraînements je ne peux pas me permettre d'en louper si je ne veux pas avoir mal au dos comme une mémé de 90 ans. Bref, je vais m'habiller avec mon pantalon de joggings gris, et mon débardeur noir. Je me brosse les cheveux pour ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir un écureuil mort sur la tête comme Puck et descend en bas.

Je rentre dans la cuisine et je vois que sa mère, Rose est là. Je m'avance donc pour lui dire bonjour.

-Bonjour… dis-je

Elle fait un méga saut ce qui la fait échapper la casserole vide qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ça me fait rire.

-Désolé…

-Ce n'est rien… dit-elle

Elle me regarde comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je serais là. Je me décide donc de lui expliquer.

-Euh,… je ne suis pas à l'école aujourd'hui car j'en avais pas la force…je…

-C'est correct Santana. Je te comprends.

Elle me sourit et je lui réponds d'un petit sourire moi aussi.

-Alors, voulez- vous que je vous aide?

Elle regarde partout et me répond.

-Oui, merci. Je vais faire une sauce de spaghetti donc de l'aide ne serais pas refusé. D'habitude c'est Kara qui m'aide mais là elle n'est pas à donc oui, merci.

-D'accord mais avant je tiens à vous remercier de m'accueillir ici comme votre propre fille et je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété hier vous et votre mari… enfin toute la famille. J'avais juste besoin de me retrouver chez quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

-C'est correct, ma belle. Je comprends ce que tu as vécu et je ne suis pas fâché. Allez viens m'aider.

Je la remercie d'un regard et va l'aider.

La journée s'est bien passée. On a fini la sauce vers 12h30 et on a mangés ensemble moi et Rose. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Je peux presque dire que maintenant c'est comme ma mère. Après tout je la connais depuis que j'ai 6 ans. J'ai passé l'après-midi seul car elle est partie travailler. J'ai décidé de faire du ménage en écoutant ma musique à pleine tête. J'ai fini à 2h. Je suis ensuite allé faire un jogging dans le cartier histoire de me vider l'esprit des derniers jours.

Donc nous voilà à maintenant. Je rentre dans la maison et va prendre une douche. L'eau chaude qui coule sur mon corps réussie à me relaxer et je sors seulement que 20 minutes plus tard. Je m'habille et me fait un chignon et va dans le salon regarder la télé en attendant que Ka rentre.

* * *

**PDV Kara**

Je gare ma voiture dans l'entrée de la maison et rentre. Ça sent la sauce à spag'. Ma mère a sûrement fait sa sauce que j'aime tant. Je regarde dans la cuisine pour voir si San y est mais non. Je m'apprête à aller voir dans le salon quand deux bras m'entourent. Je sursaute mais sourit quand je sens son parfum m'envelopper.

-Coucou, dit-elle en m'embrassant le cou.

-Hey. Tu as passé une belle journée?

-Oui, et toi?

-Oui. Ça sent bon.

-Je comprends. J'ai aidé ta mère à faire sa sauce à spaghetti.

-Haaaa…

Elle continue ses baisers dans mon cou et mord mon lobe d'oreille. Je gémis.

-Saaaannnn….

-Tu m'as manqué…

Je souris à ce qu'elle dit et me retourne pour l'embrasser comme il se doit. Le baiser dure longtemps et nos langues se mêlent rapidement. Nous nous séparons à regret par le manque d'air et je me penche vers son cou. Mes mains prennent rapidement place où ses reins et les siennes dans mes cheveux. Nous gémissons à l'unisson et notre respiration vient rapidement saccadée. Je mors son point d'impulsion et elle gémis. Je liche rapidement pour faire un magnifique suçon. Elle prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse. Je pince ses fesse ce qui lui provoque un gémissement très prononcé dans ma bouche. Mon ventre se tord et je me retire à regret pour parler.

-Chambre… dis-je la respiration saccadée

Je l'entraine dans ma chambre. Je viens à peine de rentrer qu'elle ferme la porte d'un coup de pied, me pousse pour que je tombe sur le lit et s'assoie à califourchon sur moi. Je lui enlève son débardeur et elle fait pareil avec moi. On peut donc admiré nos poitrines peu vêtue. Elle masse mon sein par-dessus mon soutien-gorge tout en m'embrassant. J'enlève le sien et commence à les masser à mon tour. Les gémissements n'arrêtent pas de remplirent la pièce et nous sommes bientôt qu'en culotte. Elle place sa jambe entre les miennes pour provoquer un frottement qui me fait gémir.

-San… merde…

Elle sourit dans mon cou et continue de m'embrasser. La boule qui s'est formé dans mon ventre menace d'exploser et je pris pour qu'elle s'occupe de moi.

-…San… s'il-te-plait…

Elle relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Que veux-tu Ka?

Elle veut vraiment ma mort.

-…Toi… je te veux à l'intérieur…

Elle sourit, vient m'embrasser une dernière fois et descend en faisant des sillons humides le long de mon ventre. Mes abdos se contractent en anticipant ce qui va bientôt arriver. Elle s'amuse avec mon nombril mais je pèse sur sa tête et elle continue son chemin. Elle enlève ma culotte ce qui me laisse donc entièrement nue.

-Tu es tellement mouillé…

Je me cambre mais elle prend tout de suite mes hanches et commence à licher tout ce qu'elle peut. Elle s'amuse à titiller mon entré de sa langue et après quelques secondes elle rentre.

-God… SAN…

Elle continue et je viens après quelques minutes. Elle liche tout ce qu'elle trouve, remonte et se couche à côté de moi.

-Merce… C'était vraiment bon.

-Merci.

Je ris et l'embrasse à son tour maintenant.

Je me place à califourchon à mon tour sur elle et lui donne ce qu'elle a envie.

Je suis dans la douche. Moi et San avons finis notre partie de jambe en l'air il y a environ 10 minutes et j'ai décidé d'aller me lavé. San elle ses rhabiller et m'attend dans ma chambre.

Je sors de la douche et m'habille. Je mets la serviette sale dans le panier à linge et va la retrouver dans ma chambre. Elle est couchée sur mon lit et joue avec son cellulaire.

-Alors, à tu des travaux à faire ce soir? Me demande-t-elle.

Je soupir et lui répond.

-Oui… travail d'espagnol.

Elle rit. Elle se moque de moi parce que franchement je suis plutôt nul en espagnol.

-Je peux le faire à ta place si tu veux.

Je lève un sourcil.

-Pour vrai?

-Ben oui. Je sais que tu es poche et rappelons que je parle espagnol et après tout je te dois ça.

-Tu ne me dois rien mais merci.

Elle me sourit et je lui donne mon devoir. Elle le commence et pendant ce temps je la regarde faire pour essayer de comprendre. Elle finit 15 minutes plus tard et me le tend. J'entends du bruit en bas et Charlie cri.

-Je suis rentré.

-OK, je suis dans ma chambre avec San.

-OK.

San rit de notre échange idiot et je lui tape le bras pour qu'elle arrête de se moquer de moi. Je serre mon devoir et la traîne en bas dans le salon.

On s'assoie sur le sofa et on écoute une émission qui passe. Soudain San se tourne vers moi et commence à parler.

-Bon je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé en gros samedi soir ok. Mes parents ont organisé un souper avec ma grand-mère. Donc on était dans le salon et on parlait en buvant du vin et Je me suis dit « c'est le bon moment, aller San tu es capable. » donc je leur ai dit et ils l'ont vraiment mal prit. Ma grand-mère n'arrêtait pas de répété que j'étais une honte et qu'elle me détestait. Ensuite mon père à commencer à crier comme un fou, il a failli jeter son verre sur le mur. Ma mère elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas accouché d'une lesbienne et la honte le lisait clairement sur son visage. Je pleurais et leur disais que j'étais la même mais ils ne m'écoutaient pas et mon père m'a dit de partir. Je me suis donc enfui dans ma chambre en barrant la porte j'ai pris un sac et j'y ai mis des affaires personnelles et je suis sortie par ma fenêtre, pour finalement venir ici.

Je suis abasourdie. Ce qu'elle a dû vivre a dû être tellement dur. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues mais elle les essuies d'un geste rageur. Elle ne s'est pas arrêté une seule fois et tout le long, elle regardait dans le vide.

-…Je… ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire… je suis tellement désolé Santana.

-Je sais. Et ils ne méritent pas que… je retourne les voir. Jamais ils ne me reverront. Je les déteste.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Elle me sourit et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle me tient fort. Sûrement pour éviter de pleurer. Le câlin dure presque 1 minutes mais on se sépare à regret car Charlie rentre dans le salon.

-Oh… désolé je vous dérange.

-Non, non. Dis-je

-OK. J'ai un ami qui va venir mais il va repartir avant souper, pour un travail. Il devrait arriver dans 5 minutes donc quand ça va sonner peux- tu répondre et lui dire que je suis dans ma chambre?

-Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici.

-Parce que je vais aller faire ma chambre.

-OK.

-Merci.

Il monte rapidement les marches et on se reconcentre sur l'émission. Comme il a dit 5 minutes plus tard on sonne et je vais ouvrir. C'est un garçon qui a les cheveux noir court et qui porte le gilet des Titans, l'équipe de football de l'école. Je ne me rappelle pas de l'avoir déjà vue.

-Bonjour je suis bien chez Charlie Morris?

-Oui, rentre.

Il rentre et je ferme la porte.

-Il est dans sa chambre.

-D'accord.

Il me regarde longuement avant de parler.

-Je m'appelle James. Me dit-il en me tendant sa main.

-Kara.

Je lui serre la main et lui rappelle que Charlie l'attend

-Oui. Tu es très belle tu le sais.

Je viens rouge mais je n'es pas le temps de formuler une réponse que San arrive en furie.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends Don Juan! Lâche ma copine tranquille et retourne joué tout seul laideron avant ne plus pouvoir faire une descendance si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

Elle est rouge de colère et de jalousie. Elle me fait presque peur mais son attitude jalouse que j'aime bien est revenue.

-Quoi!? Tu crois que je vais me laisser mener par une petite fille?! Tu rêves.

Il n'a pas le temps de dire autre chose que San lui son entre-jambe d'une main et lui dit dans l'oreille.

- Écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le répèterai pas une autre fois. Tu laisses ma petite amie tranquille et tu vas laisser tes sales pattes toutes dégoutantes dans tes poche et tu vas monter voir Charlie pour ne plus voir ton espèce de face de babouins. Est-ce bien compris?!

-…O-o-oui…

-BIEN!

Elle le lâche et il prend une grande inspiration en portant ses mains vers son entre-jambe. Il monte avec difficulté les marches et entre dans la chambre à Charlie. Elle la suivie du regard tout le long.

-Wow, San…

- Toi, tu ne me parle pas!

-Quoi!? Pourquoi?

-Tu las laisser te draguer ouvertement! Sans rien faire.

-J'allais justement lui dire ma façon de penser quand tu as intervenue.

-Bon maintenant c'est moi la méchante. Je prends ta défense et toi tu m'accuses. Tu sais quoi je le savais. Tu vas toi aussi m'abandonner comme tout le reste de ma famille. Je m'en vais.

Elle pleure beaucoup et crie mais je suis abasourdie. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse penser ça. Elle continue à dire que je ne l'aime plus et ses pleures redoublent de force.

-NON MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER!

Elle s'arrête sec suite à mon cri. Elle doit être surprise (moi aussi d'ailleurs) de m'entendre crier parce que c'est la première fois de toute ma vie que je lève le ton avec qui que ce soit.

-Je t'aime San et je ne vais jamais arrêter de t'aimer OK! Et non je ne te laisserai jamais tombé. Je ne l'aime pas non plus. Je ne le connais même pas sauf son nom. Et je suis devenue rouge car son commentaire ma surprise et je ne suis pas habitué d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre me dire que je suis belle sauf toi, mon père, ma mère, Charlie et Sam. Alors arrête!

Elle recommence à pleurer mais cette fois ci de tristesse et comme d'excuse.

-Je suis désolé Kara. Toute cette situation me dépasse. Depuis ce qui est arrivé avec ma famille j'ai toujours peur que tu me lâches… je suis tellement désolé.

Je soupir et ouvre les bras pour lui dire de venir me vient timidement mais dès qu'elle est dans mes bras elle pleure de plus belle et s'accroche à moi.

-Je suis un monstre… dit-elle

-Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es bien plus merveilleuse que ça voyons! Tu es ma raison de vivre San, mon oxygène.

-C'est vrai?

-Très vrai.

Je prends son visage en coupe et l'embrasse amoureusement. Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps car Charlie vient encore nous interrompre. Décidément il ne nous lâche plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! Pourquoi James à l'entre-jambe en compote?

On rit et je lui explique. Je vois bien qu'il se retient de rire par solitude en gars. Il nous laisse et va chercher de la glace et remontre en haut. Je la prends dans mes bras une dernière fois et ma mère rentre.

-Bonjour, les filles.

-Salut, maman.

-Bonjour, Rose.

-Vous avez passé une belle journée?

-Oui, merci toi? Dis-je

-Oui. Et toi Santana qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Oh, euh, je suis allé faire un jogging et ensuite Kara est arrivée.

-D'accord. Bon j'espère que notre sauce à spag' est bonne.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et va dans la cuisine. On la suit et on la goutte tous.

-Humm, elle est délicieuse.

-Vraiment, vous avez fait du bon travail.

On rit tous. Le reste de la journée se passe bien. Mon père rentre vers 7h et on soupe tous en famille. Le soir moi et San sommes au sous-sol et j'ai décidé d'appeler Sam pour lui parler. Il décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

-Hey, ma belle ça va?

-Allo, Sam. Oui ça va et toi?

-Très bien. J'attendais de tes nouvelles moi.

-Haha, oui et bien tu ne croiras pas tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que tu es partie.

-Quoi!? Je veux savoir.

-Très bien. Donc j'ai lâché le basket pour m'inscrire dans le Glee club, Charlie sort enfin avec Quinn…

-Bon c'était le temps.

-…Vraiment ensuite moi et San on sort officiellement ensemble donc j'ai sortie du placard et elle aussi. Moi ça s'est bien passé mais…

Je m'arrête et la regarde. Elle fait un signe d'affirmation et je continue.

-… mais elle non. Ses parents l'ont jetés à la porte donc elle habite ici…

-Oh je suis désolé… pauvre elle.

-Oui mais bon… sinon toi?

-Moi ça va bien j'ai pas grande nouvelle. Mais par contre tu vas avoir une surprise demain à l'école…

-Comment ça?!

-Ah… tu vas voir demain. C'est une belle surprise je trouve.

Je sens son sourire à l'autre bout du fil. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver.

-Bon je vais y aller. On se rappelle, dis-je

-Ou se revoit…

-Quoi? Oh et puis laisse donc faire.

Il rit et on se dit au revoir et raccroche. Je vais rejoindre San qui est plus loin sur la canapé et me colle à elle.

-Alors, a-t-il du nouveau?

-Non… mais il m'a dit qu'il allait avoir une surprise pour moi demain à l'école et quand j'ai dit « on se rappelle » il m'a dit «ou se revoit ». Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien mijoté.

-Ok...

Elle m'embrasse le dessus de la tête et vers 22h on monte ce couché.

* * *

**bon chapitre un peu plus long pour mon retard. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus. le prchain sera sûrement dimanche :)**


	12. La surprise

**bonjour tout le monde. voici le chapitre comme prévu. bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**« LET ME LOVE YOU, AND I WILL LO-CLAP »**

Espèce de cadran. Je me lève et vois San qui me regarde.

-Quoi?

-Rien. Tu es juste belle, me dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci. Toi aussi.

Je me penche et l'embrasse. Elle met sa main dans mes cheveux pour approfondir et le baiser dure environ 2 minutes. C'est carrément à bout de souffle qu'on se détache.

-Bon, je vais aller à la salle de bain. Toi habille toi.

-Oui, chef!

Je ris et va dans la salle de bain me préparé. Je mets mon jean avec une chemise et me laisse les cheveux lousses. Je me maquille un petit peu et quand je sors San est en train de faire sa couette de cheval et est vêtu de son uniforme. Je mets mes mains sur son ventre et l'embrasse dans le cou pour ensuite me retirer. Elle sourit mais fronce les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

-Quoi?

-De m'embrasser et après te retirer quand tu me donnes le goût de te sauter dessus!

-Bon, pauvre petite fille.

On rit et descend en bas déjeuner. Charlie y est déjà et on déjeune tous ensemble. Après avoir rangé et s'avoir brossé les dents on part avec sa voiture. On arrive à l'école 20 minutes en avance donc on niaise où mon casier. Comme en s'embrassant et en parlant. C'est en train de s'embrasser que quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule. Je me détache à regret et me retourne prête à voir qui peut bien nous dérangé quand je vois Sam.

-Sam!

Je saute dans ses bras et il me rattrape en plein vol. Il rit doucement et me serre fort dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

-Eh bien, je suis ta surprise.

Je fronce les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et il m'explique.

-Je change de lycée. Je vais finir mon secondaire avec toi ici!

-Quoi!

Je re saute dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Bon ça va hein, les signes d'affections, dit San en me prenant le bras pour me reculer.

-Ça va San. C'est juste Sam. Tu sais très bien que c'est mon cousin préféré et qu'on est aussi proche que ces deux doigts là.

Puisque je ne me rappelle pas de leur nom je montre le deuxième et le troisième doigt. Elle rit et dit.

-L'index et le majeur Ka'.

-À oui.

-Ouin bon. Contente de te voir Sam.

-Moi aussi Santana. Et je suis désolé pour ta famille.

-Non, je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu ne me parle pas de ça compris!?

-Oui, désolé.

Puisqu'il commence à avoir un malaise je prends son horaire qu'il a dans les mains pour voir nos cours en commun.

-Super tu as math et géo avec moi. Et… histoire aussi!

-Super. Dit-il.

-Donne, dit San

Elle regarde à son tour avant de dire.

-Bon, tu as éducation physique avec moi. Je vais pouvoir voir tes talents en sport, bouche de mérou.

On la regarde en fonçant les sourcils suite à ce qu'elle vient de dire.

-Euh… San.

-Quoi? Dit moi pas que tu n'as pas remarqué sa grosse bouche.

-Non…

-Bon…

Elle regarde l'heure et s'en va après m'avoir embrassé puisqu'elle a une pratique avec les Cheerios. je regarde Sam et vois qu'il a les sourcils froncés et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Laisse là faire. Depuis que ses parents l'ont mis à la porte, elle a changée. Elle est devenue méchante… plus que d'habitude disons, dis-je

-ok…sinon est tu contentes?

-Ben oui! Bon on se voit à 11h pour le cours d'histoire?

-Oui.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et on part chacun de notre côté.

* * *

Je sors de mon cours d'anglais très ennuyant et je vais chercher Sam à la sortie de sa classe. Il sort et quand il me voit, me sourit.

-Alors ton cours?

-Bien.

-As-tu fait des rencontres?

-Euh, oui j'ai parlé avec… Finn il m'a invité à joindre l'équipe de football. En plus, je jouais dans mon autre école donc j'ai accepté.

-Super.

-Il m'a aussi demandé si je chantais pour le Glee club…

-Et alors!

-Je ne sais pas.

-Dit oui! Tu chantes vraiment trop bien! Et en plus, tu joues de la guitare.

-Ouin…

-Aller, aller, aller!

Il rit et hoche la tête.

-Ok, et je chante quoi?

-Je ne sais pas... une chanson que tu aimes bien et que tu connais?!

-Billionaire?

-Oui! Bonne idée.

On rentre dans la classe d'histoire et j'y vois Tina et Puck. Je décide le leur présenté Sam.

-Hey salut.

-Salue, me dit Tina

-Hey chiquitass. T'es qui toi. Dit Puck en pointant Sam,… tu as vraiment une grosse bouche.

Sam porte sa main à ses lèvres et je soupir.

-C'est mon cousin, Sam. Il vient de changer de lycée, donc il va passer la fin de l'année ici.

-Moi c'est Tina.

-Salut.

-Moi, c'est Puck. Si tu veux une meuf tu me le dis et je te dégote une super poule.

-Euh, ok…

-Bon vient on va s'assoir.

On s'assoit au fond de la classe.

-Puck fait partie de l'équipe de football, en plus du Glee club avec Tina.

-OK. Ils m'ont l'air gentil.

-Oui, ils le sont.

Le prof arrive et on commence le cours.

* * *

On sort du cours et je commence à rire parce que Sam vient de faire une de ses imitations idiotes.

-T'es con.

-Non…

-Bon vient on va aller au réfectoire et à 1h c'est le Glee club donc tu es mieux d'y être.

-Oui, oui.

On se sourit et rentre dans la cafétéria. On va se chercher un plateau et on va rejoindre le Glee club.

-Bonjour, tout le monde.

-Salut, me répondre tous en cœur.

-Allo. Dit Sam

-C'est Sam mon cousin, il vient de changer de lycée. Il va passer son audition tout à l'heure au Glee club.

-Super, as-tu déjà chanté? Demande Rachel.

-Oui.

San arrive quelques minutes plus tard et s'assoie après m'avoir embrassé.

-Salut, tu as passé un bel entraînement?

-Bof, les entraînements avec Sue sont toujours massacrants.

Le reste du dîner se passe bien. Sam fait connaissance avec tout le monde. L'heure du Glee club arrive rapidement et je laisse San à contre cœur pour la répétition. M. Shue commence à parler en rentrant mais s'arrête quand il voit Sam.

-Bonjour, tu es…?

-Sam, je suis le cousin à Kara et j'aimerais bien chanté.

-Oui, bien sûr vient.

Sam se lève et commencé à chanter « Billionaire » en jouant de la guitare. À la fin tout le monde applaudit et je me lève pour aller le prendre dans mes bras.

-Tu as été super!

-Merci.

Je lui donne une bise sur la joue et M. Shue parle enfin.

-Eh, bien je crois que tu es le bienvenu!

-Merci.

On va s'assoir et le cours continue. On parle beaucoup des communales qui arrivent et on va en cours.

* * *

Il est 3h30 et on rentre dans la maison. Je monte direct dans ma chambre avec San.

-C'est moi ou la journée a passé lentement? Dit San

-C'est toi, haha

Je la prends dans mes bras et nous couche sur le lit. Elle niche directement sa tête dans mon cou et je l'enveloppe de mes bras.

-Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi, dit-elle

-Pourquoi tu trouves que la journée a passé lentement?

-Facile, tu as passé tout ton temps avec Sam… en plus on ne s'est presque pas vue.

Je repasse la journée dans ma tête et j'avoue l'avoir peut-être délaissé.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que tu te sépares ou que tu te sentes délaissé à cause de Sam.

-Uh-uhmmm…

Je l'embrasse sur la tête et elle m'embrasse ensuite le cou.

-J'ai une étude de philo et je ne vais pas tarder à la faire. Elle est vraiment longue.

-D'accord.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et sort de ma chambre pour qu'elle étudie en paix. Je décide donc d'aller dans le sous-sol pour jouer à la WII…

* * *

Ça fait 20 minutes que je joue quand Quinn et Charlie rentre dans le salon du sous-sol.

-Salut, Ka', dit Quinn

-Allo, ça va?

-Oui et toi?

-Pas mal.

-Salut la sœur.

-Salut le frère.

Il vient me donner un bisou sur la joue et je vois de côté que Quinn sourit en nous voyant.

-Voulez-vous jouer?

Ils se consultent du regard et acceptent.

* * *

Il est rendu 5h et on vient tout juste de fermer la WII. On s'est vraiment amusés. Je m'assoie sur le sofa et je vois San arrivé.

-Hey, tu viens de finir?

-Oui. Salut Quinn.

-Allo, San.

Elles se sourient et on parle tous ensemble. Nous sommes obligés de monter souper de force vers 6h30 quand mon père nous appelle. On soupe tous dans la bonne humeur même si je sais que Santana pense sûrement à sa famille même si elle m'a dit le contraire l'autre jour. Quinn part vers 20h et moi et San sommes monté nous couché vers 22h après avoir écouté un film avec mes parents.

* * *

**bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. je posterai probablement le prochain chapitre jeudi soir ou sinon vendredi si ma soeur ne me la pas voler ;) alors à la prochaine et reviews?!**


	13. ABC

**Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine! voici comme prévue la suite.**

* * *

**« YOU KNOW YOU MAKE ME WANNA SH-CLAP »**

Mercredi. Déjà la moitié de la semaine de fait. Je vois que San est aussi réveillée donc nous faisons ce que nous avons à faire et on se retrouve bientôt dans ma voiture direction : Lycée.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés et San me prend la main pour rentrer dans l'école. À mon casier, nous sommes vite rejoins par Blaine et Kurt et on commence à parler. Je vois bien que San se force mais j'apprécie qu'elle leur parle pareil, malgré sa situation et le fait qu'elle ne les aimes pas plus que ça. La cloche sonne et moi et San on va à notre cours d'espagnol.

Je sors de mon cours de math avec Mercedes, Sam et Rachel et on va au réfectoire. J'ai aussi remarqué que Sam et Mercedes s'entendaient très bien mais je ne parle pas. Nous prenons rapidement nos plateaux et on va rejoindre le reste du groupe à une table. Je prends soin de m'assoir à côté de Sam. San est rentrée quelques minutes plus tard et elle vient rapidement me retrouver. Je remarque aussi qu'elle n'a lancé de réplique à personne. Elle a même parlée civilement. Dans le fond je le savais qu'elle les aimait bien. Le reste du dîner ce passe bien et je me retrouve au Glee club à 1h. Je m'assoie à côté de Finn et de Mike.

-Bon mercredi tout le monde, dit M. Shue en arrivant. J'ai choisi nos chansons pour les communales et je crois que vous allez être content.

On attend tous qu'il parle ce qu'il fait quelques secondes plus tard.

-J'ai choisi, ABC de Jackson five, Man in the Mirror de Michal Jackson et finalement, Fire work de Katy Perry que Rachel interprètera en solo. Kara et Mike vous me montrerez une super chorégraphie pour ABC. La chanson sera chantée principalement par Tina avec Mike, Kurt et Kara.

Tout le monde applaudit. Moi et Mike on se tape dans les mains pour la chorégraphie.

-Vous êtes sûr M. Shuester, pour la chanson que je chante. Demande Mike.

-Très!...

-Enfin mon solo, dit Tina

-… Ensuite Man in the Mirror sera chantée par Finn, Sam, Puck, Artie et Blaine principalement, avec le reste des New Directions.

-Super, disent tous en cœur.

-Bon pour ne pas perdre plus de temps, je vais vous donner les partitions à apprendre pour chacun et on va commencer par pratiquer Man in the Mirror.

On se lève tous et le reste du temps on chante. En plus ça tombe bien car ce soir moi et Mike on va se retrouver pour danser.

À 1h30 on quitte la salle et je vais à mon cours de géo avec Sam.

La cloche du dernier cours sonne et je me lève et me rend à mon casier. San arrive environ 1 minute plus tard et elle me raconte sa journée. Je lui dis aussi pour les communales et je vois bien qu'elle est contente pour moi. Je lui rappelle que j'ai un entrainement de danse, on s'embrasse et elle part avec mes clés de voiture. Je vais ensuite me changer avant d'aller rejoindre Mike.

Arrivé dans la salle Mike s'échauffe et quand il me voit il me fait un rapide câlin.

-C'est génial tu ne trouves pas! Une chorégraphie pour nous! Je capote encore.

-Vraiment! Et bravo pour la chanson.

Il rougit et me remercie. Après m'avoir échauffé moi aussi, on commence à danser et rapidement on monte la chorégraphie. Il est 5h quand on décide finalement d'arrêté. On se dit rapidement au revoir et je marche jusqu'à chez moi.

Arrivé je constate que la porte est barré donc mes parents et Charlie doivent être sortie. Je sors ma clé et quand je rentre j'entends San chanté. Je me débarrasse donc rapidement de mes soulier et de mon manteau et va voir dans le salon.

Je vois San qui est en train de danser et chanter sur Stonger de Kelly Clarkson. Elle a repoussée les meubles et j'ai le souffle coupé en l'entendant. Elle chante vraiment bien! Et danse bien aussi. C'est sûr qu'être dans les Cheerios doit beaucoup aider mais pareil… la chanson fini et quand elle se retourne pour prendre sa bouteille d'eau et qu'elle me voit, elle se fige.

-Ka'…!?

-WOW, San c'était super! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu chantais?

-Parce que…

-Tu es extraordinaire. Tu devrais même rejoindre le Glee club!

-Tu veux rire? Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas les sentirent!

-C'est faux! Tu les adores! Je suis vraiment sérieuse tu devrais songer à y intégrer.

-Ouin…

Je décide de changer de sujet car têtu comme elle est, je n'obtiendrai rien de sa part.

-Bon… tu sais ils sont où mes parents et Charlie?

-Tes parents sont partis souper et Charlie est partir dormir cher Quinn.

-D'accord. Tu avais quelque chose à faire à soir?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Moi non plus donc on pourrait aller souper au Breadstix?!

Elle réfléchit mais me répond rapidement.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

-Super! Alors va prendre ta douche et après j'irai.

Elle me regarde avec un regard malicieux et s'approche dangereusement de moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas la prendre avec moi, et ce serait beaucoup moins long…?!

Elle me prend par la taille et me sourit. Je fonds littéralement.

-…euh… si je sous-entends ce que tu sous-entends ce ne sera pas plus long…

Elle rit un peu et m'embrasse dans le cou.

-…Aller…dit-elle

Je décide finalement d'accepter et on se retrouve donc dans la douche.

J'attends que San ai finie de s'habiller dans le salon. Je la vois finalement, habiller d'une magnifique robe.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais emmené une robe.

-Disons que quand j'ai fait mon sac je pris plus que l'essentiel.

-Haha, ok. Bon tu es prête?

-Oui, on peut y aller.

Nous sortons dehors et après avoir envoyé un message à mon père on part pour le Breadstix, le restaurant préféré à Santana. Arrivé, je vais lui ouvrir sa portière pour faire galante et nous rentrons dans le restaurant.

-Ce sera pour deux? Me demande le serveur

-Oui, merci, dis-je

Il nous place plus loin, loin des regards indiscrets.

-Je suis contente de sortir un peu, me dit-elle.

-À oui?! Tant mieux dans ce cas.

Elle me sourit et je lui prends la main. Mais aussitôt elle l'enlève ce qui me fait froncé les sourcils

-Quoi?, dit-elle

-Quoi, quoi? Je te prends la main et tu l'enlève. Avant c'était même toi qui me la prenait!

-Avant, justement. Je ne veux pas subir d'autre rejet ou le regard de certains.

Je soupir et je m'apprête à réplique quand le serveur reviens pour nos choix.

-Je vais prendre des spaghettis, dit San

-Moi je vais prendre la salade du chef.

-D'accord, merci.

Il repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Je décide de ne pas lâcher et de lui prendre la main mais de la recouvrir d'un de nos serviettes.

-Merci, comme ça c'est mieux.

Je lui souris et nous parlons de tout et de rien. Nos commandes arrivent plutôt vite et on se régale. Je décide de payer malgré ses répliques et elle donne le pourboire au serveur. Je lui ouvre la portière et elle me remercie. 5 minutes plus tard nous sommes rentrées et je vois que mes parents aussi. Dès que nous rentrons il nous demande comment était notre soirée et on fait pareil. C'est seulement à 21h30 qu'on se couche par la fatigue.

* * *

**Bon voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et est-ce que vous voudriez un peu de Samcedes? dite le moi s'il-vous-plait. et la suite sera sûrement mardi car en fin de semaine j'ai mon premier tournois de basket de l'année! alors à mardi! :)**


	14. Pratique

**Bonjour tout le monde et bon début de semaine. Comme prévue voici le prochain chapitre et je vous dis qu'il est un peu court car je n'es pas beaucoup de chapitre d'avance ( sois à peine un :D) so bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**« IF I DIE YOUNG, BETT-CLAP »**

J'entend San arrêter le cadran donc je garde les yeux fermés. Je sens tout d'un coup des baisers dans mon cou et je décide de faire à semblant de dormir pour qu'elle continue.

-Je sais que tu es réveillé, Ka'…

Crotte… sa réplique me fait sourire et j'ouvre les yeux.

-Tu es belle. Dis-je

-Merci… c'est vrai que je suis bien foutue haha.

Je ris et l'embrasse comme il se doit.

-Bon, allons-nous préparer.

_ELLIPSE DE LA JOURNÉE, JUSQU'AU GLEE CLUB_

Je rentre dans la salle et va tout de suite dans les bras de Sam. Je n'es pas eu la chance de beaucoup le voir aujourd'hui donc j'en profite.

-salut, ma belle.

-Allo.

-Tu peux me lâcher, tu sais.

-Oui.

Je le lâche finalement et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Tu as passé une belle journée? Demandais-je.

-Oui, merci, et toi?

-Oui!

Il rit devant mon excitation et on va s'assoir quand M. Shue arrive.

-Bonjour, tout le monde. Aujourd'hui c'est simple : on pratique pour les communales. Kara et Mike vous en êtes où avec la choré'?

-On a finie. Dis-je

-Super! Donc on va commencer par l'apprendre.

On se lève tous et leur montre. On commence rapidement à la pratiquer et tout le monde la suis bien. Donc avec un cours de plus et c'est dans la poche. On a commencé aussi à chanter ABC et ils sont tous excellent. J'ai seulement 2 phrases mais c'est bien pour une nouvelle. Ils en a sûrement des meilleurs que moi! 4h arrive vite et on se dit tous au revoir. Je vais rapidement à mon casier et quand je sors dehors je vois Sam.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je t'attendais.

-Pourquoi?

-Je vais te ramener. Il va pleuvoir et je ne veux pas que tu marches!

Je souris devant une telle protectivité et le remercie. Dans sa voiture on parle de tout et de rien et effectivement il commence à pleuvoir. Devant chez moi je l'embrasse, le remercie une seconde fois et rentre. Je vais dans le salon saluer ma mère et elle m'apprend que mon père va seulement rentrer cette nuit et de ne pas l'attendre. Je monte donc dans ma chambre et j'y vois San qui travail. Dès qu'elle m'entend rentrer elle lève la tête et me sourit.

-Allo. Dit-elle, a tu eus une belle pratique?

-Oui… merci.

Je trouve ça louche qu'elle me demande des nouvelles du Glee club mais je ne parle pas.

-Tu as un travail de quoi?

-Math et toi?

-Français, dis-je

-J'ai presque fini.

-Ok.

Je m'installe sur le ventre sur mon lit et commence à travailler. Vers la moitié de mon travail, je sens San s'assoir sur mes fesses et commencer un massage. J'apprécie mais ce n'est pas vraiment le temps.

-San… dis-je en gémissant après qu'elle est appuyé sur un endroit sensible qui me fait tout d'un cou mal.

-Tu as un nœud je vais le défaire.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le temps, je trav-AILLE!

-Tu vois bien que tu as mal. Laisse-moi faire, tu continueras après.

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand elle appuie une nouvelle fois sur l'endroit et je gémis de douleur.

-Tu vois! Tu ne voudrais pas ne pas être capable de faire les communales à cause d'une douleur aux dos!?

-D'accord…

-Super.

Elle commence donc un super massage et m'embrasse quelques fois. Je sens bien aussi qu'elle se tortille sur mes fesses ce qui me provoque des vagues de plaisir mais je les ignores. Seulement 20 minutes plus tard qu'elle se lève me laissant avec un dos entièrement neuf.

-Merci, ça m'a fait du bien en tout cas.

-Tant mieux et de rien.

Je l'embrasse chastement et recommencer à travailler. Je continue de sentir son regard sur mon dos et quand je m'apprête à parler, elle parle.

-Est-ce que tu crois que le Glee club m'aime? Ou je suis une vrai bitch avec tout le monde au point qu'ils me détestent tous?

-Tu ES une vrai bitch mais ils t'aiment pareil j'en suis sûr. C'est impossible te détester.

-…Pas pour mes parents en tout cas…

Je me retourne et je la vois les yeux pleins d'eau. Ça me brise le cœur. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose! Je vais la prendre dans mes bras et elle répond aussitôt. Même si c'est difficile à croire San est une vraie âme sensible. Elle se détache finalement et je change de sujet.

-Bon… pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-…Euh… pour savoir. Je repensais à un truc…

-…OK.

Je lève un sourcil en la regardant et me re concentre sur mon devoir. San est allé jouer au Xbox avec Charlie car il l'a invité. Je fini enfin mon devoir et décide d'aller aider ma mère pour le souper. Il est 6h quand on finit donc il reste que 20 minutes pour que ça cuise. Je vais dans le salon et surf sur mon portable quand San et Charlie arrive en riant.

-Tu as triché! Dit mon frère

-Quoi! Pantoute!

-Au que oui!

-À ce que j'entends, tu te fais aussi battre par San.

Il ne parle pas mais marmonne un truc et moi et San on pouffe de rire. Elle s'assoie à côté de moi et je ferme mon ordi par politesse.

-Alors, Charlie tu as passé une belle soirée hier?

Il rougit un peu ce que je trouve cute.

-Oui… de toute façon ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on dormait ensemble. On se connait depuis 12 ans!

-Ouin, c'est sûr.

On continue à parler et on soupe tous dans la bonne humeur. Ma mère nous raconte sa journée et on débarrasse ensemble la table. Après s'avoir douché moi et San on écoute ma série dans ma chambre et après on se couche.

* * *

**Re salut. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. vous pouvez laisser des reviews ( yeux du chat botté) et sinon à Dimanche. **


	15. pas de titre

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez** bien.** J'arrive comme prévue avec mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, alors bonne lecture.**

* * *

**"CAN ANYBODY FIND ME SOME-CLAP"**

Vendredi! Ce qui égale fin de semaine, 1h de Glee club et pratique de danse. Je me lève et je me retourne pour voir San et elle est encore couchée et ne bouge pas. Sacrée Santana… je m'approche d'elle et lui embrasse le cou. Je vois qu'après quelques secondes elle sourit et je l'embrasse finalement sur les lèvres. Je sors la langue et elle répond immédiatement. Le baiser dure longtemps et on se détache à regret.

-Bon tu te lèves là?

-J'ai pas le choix je crois…

Je ris et tire les couvertures pour qu'elle se lève et va me préparer. Je sors 15 minutes plus tard et elle n'est plus dans ma chambre. Je descends donc en bas et la vois qui déjeune avec Charlie.

-Allo, dis-je

-Hey, qu'ils me répondent en cœur.

-Tu as bien dormie? Me demande Charlie

-Oui, merci toi?

-Oui.

Je m'installe à la table et me prend un café avec un croisant. On déjeune tranquillement en parlant et Charlie part plutôt pour aller chercher Quinn avec sa voiture. On range donc et quand on s'apprête à partir ma mère descend et viens nous coller un baiser sur la joue de chacune. On rit et part pour l'école. Le trajet ce fait dans le chant et on arrive pile à l'heure pour les cours. On se dépêche d'aller à mon casier pour après allez au sien et on se sépare pour aller à nos classes respective après s'avoir embrassé. Je commence en français et je vais rejoindre Rachel à son bureau.

-Allo. Dis-je en m'assoyant

-Bonjour. Ça va?

-Oui, merci et toi?

-Oui. J'ai hâte à Glee!

-C'est pas une surprise. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte.

-Votre chorégraphie à toi et Mike est génial.

Je rougis devant le compliment et la remercie. Le prof arrive et on commence le cours dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

Je sors de mon cours avec Rachel et on se dit au revoir car j'ai un cours de gym. Quand je rentre dans le vestiaire je vais tout de suite rejoindre Tina et Sugar. On parle du Glee club et des communales et on va à notre cours. Aujourd'hui, c'est coach. Sylvester et quand on la voit dehors on soupir tous.

-Bonjour, bande de tas de graisse. Pour commencer faites-moi 10 tours de terrains et que j'en vois un arrêter. Il va avoir à faire à moi. Aller-y!

On commence tous à courir. Je me remercie d'avoir fait du basket, du volley et aussi de la danse, pour mon cardio. Tina et Sugar ont beaucoup plus de difficulté que moi. Même Finn. Je finis rapidement la première et presque pas essoufflé mais j'ai tout de même mal dans le bas du dos. Sue me félicite et le cours continue dans la tyrannie.

* * *

On sort tous de notre cours de gym avec un extrême mal de dos et on va au vestiaire. Je me mouille rapidement le visage pour enlever la pellicule de sueur et me rhabille rapidement. J'attend les filles et on va au réfectoire. On va chercher nos plateaux et on va s'assoir avec le Glee club. San y est déjà ce qui me surprend. Je l'embrasse et m'installe à côté d'elle et Puck vient à côté de moi.

-Alors, je fais une fête chez moi ce soir, alcools, filles, mecs, Glee club qui vient? Dit Puck

La majorité du Glee club acceptent sauf Rachel qui dit vouloir se pratique à chanter.

-Allez Rach', se plaint Finn, tu vas t'amuser. Ce sera amusant.

-Une fête où Berry est, c'est loin d'être amusant et en plus elle ne sait même pas s'amuser. Dit San ce qui nous vaut un soupir à moi et à Rachel.

-Ok. Je viendrais. Tu vas voir Santana que je sais très bien m'amuser.

-J'ai très hâte de voir ça. Dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Elle se défit du regard et je décide de changer de sujet.

-C'est à quel heure Puck?

-20h. Sauf si tu veux venir avant, dit-il en regardant plus bas que mes yeux.

Je lui donne un coup de point sur l'épaule et San se permet dans rajouter.

-Que je te vois baver et penser UNE SEUL FOIS sur ma copine C'EST CLAIR Puckerman!

-…Oui…

Elle recommence à manger et je sais qu'elle est restée sur le qui-vive donc je lui caresse le dos et elle de détend peu de temps après. Je parle avec Sam et le reste du Glee club et nos cours reprennent.

* * *

Je sors de mon dernier cours et je me dépêche à aller au Glee club. Je passe rapidement par mon casier et va donner un câlin à San et court jusqu'à la salle tellement j'ai hâte d'y être. Je suis la première arrivé et les autres me rejoignent peu de temps après. Le cours commence rapidement car on ne veut perdre aucun temps. On pratique tous comme des fous et on sait maintenant que les communales sont vendredi prochain. 4h arrive trop vite à notre goût et après avoir dit au revoir à Sam et le reste du Glee club et s'avoir changés, je vais avec Mike à la salle de danse. On pratique comme des fous et on arrête seulement à 5h30. Je dois dire que mes abdos commence sérieusement à se renforcir. Il me propose de me reconduire ce que j'accepte et je suis vite chez moi.

Après l'avoir remercier une énième fois je sors du véhicule et rentre à l'intérieur. Mon père et ma mère font le souper, d'après ce que j'entend. Je vais les saluer en leur donnant un bisou chacun et monte dans ma chambre. San y est et elle chercher quelque chose à porter d'après ce que je vois.

-Allo, dis-je

-Hey, dit-elle en venant m'embrasser et en prenant soin de me masser les fesses. Ça va ?

-Oui et toi?

-Oui. Tu cherchais quoi mettre?

-Oui!

-C'est qu'un party tu sais?

-Oui…?

-Alors, je ne sais pas… habille toi normal.

Elle me regarde et hauche la tête négativement.

-Non… j'aime être sexy

Je lève les yeux au ciel et va dans la salle de bain me laver. J'y reste une bonne dizaine de minutes et quand je rentre dans ma chambre San est habille d'un robe moulante et … sexy.

-…WOW. Dis-je

Elle se retourne et me sourit.

-WOW, pour toi aussi.

Je baisse le regard et vois qu'effectivement je ne porte qu'une serviette. Quand je relève la tête je vois son regard malicieux et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'approche de moi mais je l'arrête tout de suite.

- Non, on n'a pas le temps. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais il faut que je me prépare et qu'on soupe. Alors sûrement ce soir si ça peut te consoler.

Elle affiche une moue adorable mais je me contente de l'embrasser chastement et de m'habiller. Comme j'ai finie de m'habiller mes parents nous appelle pour manger et on croise Charlie dans le couloir.

-Vous êtes belle les filles.

-Merci, qu'on répond en cœur.

On va manger et le repas est agréable. Mes parents traitent maintenant San comme leur deuxième filles, on peut dire. C'est sûr que l'avoir connue quand elle n'avait que 6 ans doit avoir aidé. Après avoir rangé et dit à mes parents qu'on sortait on monte dans ma chambre pour que je finisse de me préparer. Je me maquille légèrement et lisse ma robe après m'avoir regardé dans le miroir.

-Tu es très belle, _querida_

Je me retourne et lui souris.

-Merci.

On s'embrasse et après je regarde l'heure pour constater qu'il est 19h45.

-Bon allons-nous brosser les dents et partons. On va arriver et il va être 20h15.

-D'accord.

On fait ce que j'ai dit et on part pour la fête.

* * *

**Bon j'espère très fort que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. La suite sera probablement jeudi et ce concentra sur le party. Alors je vous dis, bonne semaine, à jeudi :)**


	16. Party

**Bonjour désolé du léger retard. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et voici la suite bonne lecture et j'avertis qu'il va avoir présence de lemon**

* * *

On arrive à pile à l'heure que j'ai dit plutôt et la fête bat déjà son plein. On entre et San va nous chercher quelque chose à boire.

-Bouge pas je reviens, me dit-elle avant de partir.

Je fais donc ce qu'elle m'a dit et ne bouge pas, non sans saluer les gens que je connais au passage. Elle revient rapidement avec une bière dans chaque mains et m'en donne une.

-Merci. Dis-je

-De rien.

On va dans le salon où les meubles ont été poussés pour créer une piste de danse. On repère facilement, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Sam, Finn, Blaine et Kurt en train de parler. On va les rejoindre et on en profite. San finit rapidement sa bière, contrairement à moi qui n'est pas habituée de boire de l'alcool. Puck arrive vers nous et parle.

-Content que vous soyez là. Vous pouvez chanter si vous voulez, il y a un karaoké…

-Chose que le nain ce tardera pas à faire, dit San

Puck sourit et continue de parler.

-… il y a de l'alcool à volonté dans la cuisine et vous pouvez très bien danser.

Il repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé après avoir vue une fille. On continue à parler et Rachel chante une chanson avec Blaine sous le regard exaspéré de San. Je dois dire qu'ils sont vraiment bons et plusieurs autres membres du Glee club y vont. Tina et Mercedes sont rapidement soules et elles sont vraiment drôles. Soudainement, ma chanson, Girlfriend d'Icona Pop, passe et je supplie presque San de venir danser avec moi. Elle accepte rapidement et on se retrouve sur la piste de danse en moins de deux. On commence vite à danser. Je me place dos à elle et elle met ses mains sur mes hanches en suivant le mouvement. La musique envahit mes sens tout comme le parfum de San, après qu'elle se soit collé à moi. Elle commence à embrasser mon cou et je ferme instantanément les yeux. Je mets mes mains sur le siennes qui sont restées sur mes hanches et les amène vers mes cuisses nues, à la lisière de ma robe. Je soupir dès qu'elle commence à les caresser et elle déplace sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille où je sens son souffle chaud et sa respiration saccadée. Ses mains remontent ma robe tranquillement et je gémis presque quand je sens qu'elle approche dangereusement de mon centre brûlant.

Soudain la musique s'arrête ce qui me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je vois plusieurs personnes qui nous regardent. Je me tourne vers San et je vois qu'elle sort elle aussi d'une transe. Je suis encore très excitée mais j'essaie tant bien que mal de me reprendre. San m'attrape la main et nous amène dans la cuise où elle se sert un verre.

-…C'était chaud, dit-elle après avoir presque callé son verre.

-Vraiment. C'est plate qu'on n'est pas pu continuer…

Elle me regarde et un sourire fait tranquillement apparition sur son visage.

-Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer?!

Elle me prend la main et m'entraine dans une chambre d'ami. À peine à t'elle refermé la porte d'un coup de pied, qu'elle se jette sur moi m'arrêtant toute pensée. On s'embrasse comme s'il n'aurait plus de lendemain. Elle me demande l'accès rapidement chose que je ne refuse pas. Nos langues se mêlent rapidement et notre respiration devient très vite saccadée. Nos mains se perdent sur le corps de l'autre et c'est à bout de souffle que je me décolle pour prendre de l'air.

Par contre, elle ne reste pas là sans rien faire et va dans mon cou. Je gémis, quand elle commence à licher tout ce qu'elle trouve et je décide de nous coucher sur le lit, pour être plus confortable et car on ne fera sûrement pas l'amour debout. Voyant ce que je veux faire, elle prend les devants et me couche pour après s'installer à califourchon sur moi. Elle reprend où elle était et recommence à me licher le cou et crée un suçon. Je ne peux pas me retenir de gémir quand elle mord dans ma peau mais elle apaise aussitôt la douleur. Elle relève la tête et elle sourit en admirant son œuvre. Je me relève un peu et ouvre la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Elle m'aide à l'enlever et se retrouve donc en sous-vêtement. Je regarde ses seins et y plonge la tête malgré son soutien-gorge. Elle soupir et je finis par lui enlever. Dès qu'il est enlevé je plonge ma tête et entreprend de prendre son mamelon en bouche. Je ne laisse pas l'autre seul et m'occupe de le prendre dans ma main et de le masser doucement. Elle rejette la tête par en arrière en gémissant mon nom.

-…Kaaaaa'…

-J'aime ça t'entendre gémir mon nom…

-Merde…

Je souris devant l'effet que je lui fais. Elle finit finalement par se décider à enlever ma robe. Elle ouvre ma fermeture éclair et essais tant bien que mal par me l'enlever. Elle me pousse pour que je me recouche et s'affaire à enlever mon soutien-gorge, aussi.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je n'allais rien faire, dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Je souris suite à ce qu'elle vient de dire et elle enlève mon soutien-gorge. Elle commence elle aussi à me licher les mamelons ce qui me vaut des gémissements très prononcés. Soudainement, elle déplace sa jambe sur mon centre et appuie ce qui me fait une vague de plaisir intense tellement je suis excité.

-God, San… gémis-je

-Quoi…, dit-elle sans relever la tête

-…Disons que tu viens d'appuyer sur un endroit sensible de mon anatomie.

Je peux la voir sourire quand elle relève la tête et je sais qu'elle va jouer. Comme je m'y attendais elle recommence et frappe son genou contre mon centre. Elle rit doucement et je commence à m'impatienter.

-Je crois qu'il y en a une qui s'impatiente…

-Tu cr-OH MON DIEU…

Comme je ne m'en attendais pas, elle met sa main dans ma culotte et commence a jouer avec mon clitoris. Elle m'embrasse tout en continuant à le caresser. Le baiser est sensuel mais devient rapidement sauvage et bestial.

-…San… ne joue pas… dis-je la respiration saccadée

Elle ne se fait pas prier deux fois et elle entre deux doigts en moi. Je gémis à l'intrusion et à la sensation mais aussi au bonheur que ça l'engendre dans mon bas-ventre. Elle commence des vas-et-viens doux mais ils deviennent rapidement beaucoup plus vite.

-…T-t'arrête... p-pas San…

-Jamais…

À l'entente de ces mots je sais que je ne suis pas loin. Elle continue en donnant tout ce qu'elle a et caresse même mon clitoris à l'aide de son pouce. Je viens finalement quelques minutes plus tard avec un orgasme des plus puissants que j'ai eu. Elle s'écroule à côté de moi et niche sa tête dans mon cou. J'essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle m'embrasse le cou doucement et je ferme les yeux, savourant le moment. Je les ouvrent après plusieurs longues secondes et je vois que San me regarde. Un sourire fait chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres et je décide de lui rendre la pareil.

* * *

**Bon j'espèreque vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. la suite sera comme d'habitude dimanche OU lundi tout dépendant de ma fin de semaine alors bonne fin de semaine et à la prochaine :)**


	17. Party (suite)

**Bonjour tout le monde. comme prévue je poste mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne fin de semaine et voici la suite :)**

* * *

Je regarde Santana remettre sa robe et j'attends qu'elle me demande de l'aide pour la refermer. Je repense soudainement à ce qu'on faisait il n'y a pas 5 minutes et mon corps est parcouru de frissons et un agréable fourmillement refait surface dans mon ventre mais je l'ignore. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par San, qui me demande de refermer sa robe. Je me lève, la referme et elle me remercie. On se regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et on descend en bas. La fête bas toujours son plein et on va retrouver le Glee club dans le salon.

-Hey, vous étiez où, on commençait à avoir peur? Demande Rachel

-Crois-moi Rachel, tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qu'elles faisaient, dit Puck en nous regardant et en souriant

À l'entente de ces mots, je rougis cruellement et Rachel prend quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Elle écarquille les yeux et fait une grimace.

-Voyons Berry calme toi, on ne faisait rien de mal! De toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre cette envie, je suis sûr que tu as des toiles d'araignées entre tes deux jambes tellement que tu es coincée.

Elle ouvre la bouche en grand tandis que San et tout le Glee club se retient pour ne pas rire et Finn à la bouche aussi ouverte que Rachel et cherche quoi dire. Moi je me contente d'essayer de retenir le sourire qui essaie de se placer sur mon visage et je réussi tant bien que mal.

-Bon, c'est assez. Oui, on… faisait ça… mais bon c'est passé. Donc changeons de sujet s'il-vous-plait. Dis-je

On recommence à parler et bientôt le Glee club recommence à chanter mettant encore plus d'ambiance. Moi et Mike on se retrouve à faire une chorégraphie inventé de toute pièce sur un morceau de musique qui passe et tout le monde nous acclame. San qui commence sérieusement à être soul n'arrête pas de crier et je cite « C'est ma petite-amie bande de con. Go _querida_ », je trouve ça vraiment drôle. Quand on termine finalement de danser elle vient me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasse avec la langue bien sûr. Mais Rachel vient nous interrompre.

-Désolé, de vous déranger mais j'ai une proposition pour toi Santana.

-Quoi le nain?! Soupire San

-Je te donne le droit de me lancer autant de slushie que tu voudras durant la journée de lundi, si tu chantes là maintenant devant tout le monde.

On se regarde, moi et San et je peux voir qu'elle pense clairement à son offre.

-D'accord, passe-moi le micro.

Rachel écarquille les yeux, comme si elle était sûre qu'elle n'accepterait, pas mais se reprend vite.

-Il est sur la scène improvisée.

Elle acquise et se dirige vers la « scène ».

-Pourquoi tu lui as demandé ça?

-Parce que en première année je les entendu chanter et j'ai vraiment trouvé qu'elle avait une voix superbe mais elle gâche son talent. Donc ce soir je s'avais qu'elle était un peu soul donc j'en ai profité sachant qu'elle allait être plus ouverte d'esprit. Tu ne le sais sûrement pas mais j'apprécie vraiment Santana. J'aimerais bien qu'on soit amie mais pas elle je crois…

Je suis sincèrement touché par ce qu'elle vient de dire et j'essaie de la réconforter.

-Je suis à cent pour cent sûr qu'elle t'apprécie aussi Rach'.

-Merci…

Je regarde à nouveau San et elle mime à Puck la chanson et il s'occupe de mettre la musique seulement. Elle commence finalement après voir eu l'attention de la majorité des gens.

**{Valerie}**

Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

'Cause since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over  
Stop makin' a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

Did you have to go to jail  
Put your house on up for sale  
Did you get a good lawyer?

Hope you didn't catch a tan  
Hope you find the right man  
Who'll fix it for you

Are you shopping anywhere  
Changed the color of your hair  
Are you busy?

And did you have to pay that fine  
You was dodging all the time  
Are you still busy?

Since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over  
Stop makin' a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

'Cause since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over  
Stop makin' a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?

Quand elle a finie, tout le monde est abasourdi mais applaudit. Ça doit être le fait de voir la garce du lycée chanté quand elle passait son temps à humilier le Glee club. Je regarde Rachel et elle sourit. San aussi à vrai dire. Elle me regarde et je suis vraiment fière d'elle-même si c'est peut-être juste pour pouvoir humilier Rachel lundi à l'école mais bon. Elle laisse le micro à Puck et vient me rejoindre.

-San c'était incroyable! Je suis vraiment fière de toi.

-Merci, me dit-elle après m'avoir embrassé chastement.

-Franchement Santana, tu chantes vraiment bien.

Elles se sourient mutuellement et je prends San par la taille et la fête continue.

* * *

Je cherche Puck du regard pour lui dire au revoir mais je ne vois rien. Soudainement, je vois une crête dépasser et je sais que c'est lui. Je vais donc à sa rencontre et lui tape l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne. Dès qu'il me voit, il sourit.

-Hey, alors, on s'amuse?

-Oui, c'était super comme fête mais c'est pour te dire au revoir que je suis là… et merci

-Haha de rien. Ça me fait plaisir de faire des fêtes et elles sont TOUJOURS réussies.

Je lui donne un rapide câlin et il me sourit.

-Tu sais, oui, moi et Santana avons un passé mais c'est toi qu'elle aime. Elle me le dit à chaque fois qu'on se parle et franchement c'est des blagues que je fais quand je parle de sexe. Alors ne stresse pas OK? Je ne l'ai jamais vue autant en amour que depuis que vous sortez ensemble.

Je suis émue par ce qu'il dit et trouve ça gentil.

-Merci…

-Par contre, j'aurais vraiment bien aimé couché avec toi…

Je souris devant sa façon de toujours ramener des moments doux avec ce genre de choses.

-En tout cas bonne soirée et bye.

-Bye.

Je sors de la maison et San est sur le balcon et m'attend. Je vais lui donner un baiser sur la joue pour qu'elle se retourne ce qu'elle fait, en me souriant.

-Bon, on y va?

-Oui.

On va à ma voiture et je conduis car comparé à Sam je n'ai bu qu'une bière. Je trajet se fait dans le silence et rendu à la maison je sais pourquoi… San dort. Je la réveille doucement et elle émerge de son sommeille difficilement.

-Hey… on est arrivé.

-…Uh-uhmmm…

Je souris et va l'aider à débarquer. Puisqu'une Santana soul… bref, on rentre à l'intérieur, San accrocher après mon épaule et après avoir enlevé nos bottes et manteaux, on monte dans ma chambre. Franchement, une chance qu'on est samedi demain. Je la couche sur mon lit et essaie d'enlever sa robe pour qu'elle dorme en sous-vêtement.

Je réussie finalement, après quelques minutes, de dur labeur. Je vais dans la salle de bain me démaquiller et me changer et quand je reviens San ronfle un peu, signe qu'elle dort très dur. J'ai appris ça avec le temps. Je vais me coucher à côté d'elle et me laisse tomber dans les bras de Morphée, rapidement.

* * *

**Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé! Dans le prochain chapitre PDV Santana ! Je posterai la suite certainement... jeudi soir comme d'habitude. Alors, merci de me lire et à la prochaine ...Reviews (S'il-vous-plait) :D**


End file.
